A scourge wolf and Mazuko deadly combo
by Inazuma.Star
Summary: Who are are the wolves of war and what do the want with Lina and her group? How is Xellos involved in all of this? When the most powerful allied wolf joins the group will she be able to stop the ruler of her enemies?


**A Scourge wolf and Mazuko deadly combo.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Slayers, I do however own the wolves of war.**_

**Darkblood's point of view**

A young 17 year old girl named Darkblood was spat on by her village for being a scourge wolf. She held her black and red tipped hair back with a blood red headband but her bangs were still visible in the front. She also wore leather armor with a black katana at her side. One day when some of the villagers and had been sent to kill her, she killed them before leaving the village swearing vengeance on everyone there. She was now on her life mission to help Lina Inverse and her group eight years later. She ran across them not long after they had left the kingdom of Sayluun. "Hello. Are you Lina Inverse?" she asked. The red head in front of her nodded. "I'm a traveling fighter and I was wondering if I might accompany on your journey." Darkblood said. "Give me a reason and I'll think about it." Lina said. "Let me put it to you simply that I am to accompany you on your journey and kill any dark wolves that attack you." Darkblood said. "We can handle ourselves in a fight thank you." Lina growled. "Is that a challenge? I can tell you this much, you wouldn't stand a chance against the dark wolves. The slightest gesture from one and you would be on the ground wreathing in agony. Not that I'm any less deadly." Darkblood said. "Fine. Just don't get in our way." Lina said. "Of course not." Darkblood agreed. "I guess you should know who all is in my group. This is Gourry and the girl behind me is Amelia. May I ask what your name is?" Lina asked her. "My name is Darkblood." she said. She decided that not to tell them that her mate was a very powerful monster named Xellos and that she had a young seven year old daughter named Silverstar. They would meet sooner or later anyways. She also decided to leave out that she had been doing jobs for a monster lord named Beastmaster Zelas. "You don't mean Darkblood Metallium do you?" Lina asked. Darkblood nodded and Lina shivered. "I've heard of you. There are wanted posters of you in many different cities. They offer over ninety million for your capture and there is a notice that you are more then likely capable of handling an entire militia single handed." she said and the others gasped. "Yes, you are right about that. They are from my old village whom I swore revenge against for tying to kill me for no real reason. The reason they gave me is that I was too powerful so when they came to kill me one night I destroyed them all before leaving the village. That was about fourteen years ago. Don't make the same mistake as those fools. The posters don't exaggerate when they say how powerful I am." Darkblood told them. Lina nodded. "So where are you guys heading?" Darkblood asked. "Saraag." is all Lina said. "You know come to think of it, I've seen a bounty on you guys head as well." She smiled at them. At just that moment a crew of bounty hunters showed up. With the slightest flick of her finger they began to scream as the flesh rotted from their bodies. Darkblood grinned evilly. "Your screams are quite pleasant, but I'm afraid I'm running a tight schedule here and don't have time to sit by and listen to the sound of your torment." she said clenching her fist. At the same moment she did that they turned to dust. The others were staring at her in what seemed to be a mix of amazement and fear. "What?" Darkblood said noticing their stares. "Nothing." they said quickly, and decided to continue on their journey to Saraag. Darkblood sneered before turning to follow.

They hid in a wagon full of hay later on until dark so as not to alert the guards. Darkblood couldn't see why they didn't just cut through them but did as the group said. They walked through the city and hid when they heard footsteps. "I say we ambush them and ask them who put the price on our head." Lina said. "What? Do you want to lose your heads to some bounty hunters?" Gourry said. "What we'll be fine. It's not like we plan to torture and eat them." Amelia said. "You know your starting to sound a lot like Lina, Amelia." Gourry commented. "That's mean mister Gourry. There are some things you just don't say to people even if it's only a joke." Amelia said. "What's wrong with the way I think?" Lina asked. "Why don't you all shut up as your getting on my nerves." Darkblood snarled. They froze and looked at her in sudden fear for their lives. "Excuse me." a voice said. They turned and saw a girl with long purple hair. "Is it? Gourry dear, is that you?" the girl asked. The others stood their mouths agape, except Darkblood that is. "What?" he asked as the girl ran up and hugged him. "It is. Oh Gourry dear I've been so worried about you." she said. "Who are-" he didn't get to finish "Sylphiele. I'm a maiden at the shrine." the girl said. He suddenly recognized her. "Sylphiele. Oh that Sylphiele." he said.

They went to Sylphiele's house where they found out that the one that put the price on their heads was a girl named Aris. They set out to find her in a mansion that had once belonged to Rezo. When they got there they found out that she had been experimenting with chimeras. They finally met her and saw Zangulas and Vrumagan whom worked for Aris. Gourry fought with Zangulas, Lina fought with Vrumagan, and Amelia tried to fight Aris but wound up fighting a chimera instead. Darkblood fought off a rather strong dark wolf soldier that was working for Aris. Lina managed to beat Vrumagan with her sword and Amelia beat the chimera not long after. Gourry then finished Zangulas. They turned and saw Darkblood fighting the dark wolf off with her sword. Next thing she knew he turned into his wolf form. She knew that she wouldn't be able to beat him in her human form but she didn't want them to see what she could do yet. Vrumagan turned out to be a copy as more and more of him continued to appear. A man wearing a tan outfit burst through a window and quickly took them out. He tried to take out the Dark wolf that had Darkblood pinned down with a fireball only to have it deflected. The wolf looked up at him with a crazed grin. "Did you really think that you could touch me with your childish tricks." the wolf sneered. He slowly got off of Darkblood and walked toward the man. He suddenly took off at super speed, catching the man off guard as the dark wolf pinned him down. He was about to deal the death blow when Darkblood flung her sword at him. "Back off you stupid dark wolf." she snarled in outrage. The others looked on in amazement as she kicked the wolf off and back flipped to the other side of the room. She intertwined her fingers together with her palms apart. She suddenly glowed and turned into a black wolf with red paws, tail outline, and ear tips. Her crimson eyes flashed with outrage as she charged the him. She grabbed his scruff and flung him into the ground so hard the a loud boom sounded though the room. He screeched loudly, causing the others to flinch. "It's time to stop holding back on the trash." she snarled as she bit down on his neck. Blood splattered the ground beneath them and he let out an ear piercing shriek of pain as he struggled to bat her off. The wolf was snapping to the sides violently with his front paws thrashing as the skin around his neck began to rot. It was the power of a scourge wolf. Darkblood suddenly jumped backwards and landed on her paws and watched as the dark wolf twitched and flailed on the ground in pain. The wolf tried to shout insults at her but blood just welled from the slowly disintegrating gash on his throat. The others watched the scene in horror. "I should leave you here to suffer you dark wolf scum but I'll play nice and put you out of your misery." She slashed her claws from the wound in his neck to down to the start of his tail. Blood oozed from the now rather large wound as his eyes glazed over. He convulsed a few more times before laying deathly still on the blood stained ground. Darkblood turned to look at Aris only to see that she was now standing beside the man they called Rezo who was supposed to be dead. Everyone was looking at her with a horrified expression. She spat the blood from her mouth and growled loudly. Darkblood walked toward them causing them to flinch backward a bit. "How flattering to know that I have gained myself a heavy reputation. Most people know not to get on my bad side or that will happen to them." Darkblood said flicking her tail to the dark wolf that was starting to rot at a rather fast rate. The others looked at it in disgust. Rezo tried to blow her away with a high level fire ball only to have it disappear when it hit the force field that surrounded her. Darkblood smirked in amusement. Explosive killing intent was coming off her in waves so powerful that even high ranking monsters might streak away in fear. "I suddenly think we're in the wrong place at the wrong time." Amelia muttered. "You think?!" Lina asked. "I'll leave you to collect your thoughts for now on whether or not you believe it is a good idea to challenge me. Until then, I bid you farewell." Darkblood said turning to the group and motioning to leave. They nodded frantically before scrambling to catch up with her. They camped out in an old, broken down building.

"So that's who you are Mr. Zelgadis." Amelia said. "And you are a Sayruun princess and Gourry's friend." he shrugged. "So what now?" Darkblood asked. "I actually wanted to know what that was that you did back there." Lina said looking at her with a serious expression. "Yeah. Are you a monster or something?" Zelgadis asked. "I'm insulted that you would think such a thing. I'm a scourge wolf. I am also an allied wolf. We are part of a race called the wolves of war. The oldest wolf controls the universe and fights her brother, the first dark wolf, to keep her position. His minions like picking fights with us as you saw back there. I am not a monster but that doesn't mean I'm that much better than they are." Darkblood said. They looked at her. "I think I've heard of you guys before. The wolves of war are said to be far more powerful then the monster race. The allied wolves and dark wolves have fought each other for thousands of years for the power that the allied wolves have. I have also heard that they are immortal however only age wise as they can be killed by another wolf. Scourge wolves are said to be more deadly than both sides and have blood lust stronger then the dark wolves by a long shot." Lina said in shock. Darkblood looked up at the sky. "Yes, you are right about that. I'm sure that you have also heard that all allied wolves are given a life mission that they must fulfill and if they don't they are tracked down and killed by other allied wolves. My mission is to travel with Lina. I don't really know why I need to do that, but it must mean that something big is going to happen soon." Darkblood told them. "Anyways, we need to get more information on the Rezo. There is no way that he is the real one because we killed him." Lina said. "He's obviously a copy. I sense no life energy coming from him." Darkblood said. "You can sense energy?" Lina asked. "Yes. It's really quite simple." Darkblood stated.

The next day they planned to go to a secret laboratory that had belonged to the original Rezo. Sylphiele had said that she needed to tell her father where she was going before leading them into the ruins of old Saraag. Unfortunately on the way they ran into Copy Rezo. He and Zelgadis got into a rather big fight as well as Gourry and Zangulas. Darkblood fought off another dark wolf soldier that was tailing them. She wondered when their leader would show up. Copy Rezo started to charge up his power and the others said they needed to get away immediately. They went into the air in a wind barrier with a protection spell over it. They got up into the air just in time to see the entire city blown up. Darkblood was the only one able to stay up from the after shock that hit them. She looked at the city and knew that this was going to be a pretty big shock for Sylphiele. The others slowly started to get up and their eyes widened in horror. "OH NO! My father! Oh, my father." Sylphiele broke down in tears. "I'm so Sylphiele. I know what it's like to lose loved ones, and if there is anything I can do to comfort you, please let me know." Darkblood said, putting a hand on the young shrine maiden's shoulder and looking her in the eyes. Sylphiele just continued to cry before passing out.

Later on, they decided to hide in a wooden cabin that wasn't to far off until morning. When they got to old Saraag, they were attacked by a flying fish person and several other monsters. They were split up and Darkblood decided to help Lina with her problem. Darkblood held out her hand when it started to pass again and caught it. She blasted it away with her energy alone. It started to rot, like everything else she fought. She kept to herself that if someone was powerful enough, they could stand up to the ability and deflect it. Once they were reunited with the rest of the group they made it to the underground laboratory where Gourry had to use his sword of light to open it. They went in and came to a room filled with crystals. Copy Rezo and Aris were they waiting for them and teleported them to different sections of the laboratory. Darkblood was sent to an area which she sensed was the deepest room in the area. "Well that's convenient. I was taken straight to the deepest chamber. The others will get here eventually so I guess I'll go in and wait for them." she said. She went up to it and found that she needed magic to open up. She shrugged and allowed it to analyze her power. They door opened and she walked cautiously inside. Once inside she shut the door back so that she would be alerted if someone else were to come in. She looked around for whatever the legacy might be. Whenever she finished looking over the contents of one of the shelves she would destroy it completely. She was going from back to front so that if anyone were to come in, she would be able to hide quickly. She had gone through at least half the room when she heard voices coming from the door and someone trying to smack it open. A voice that she didn't recognize said that the room required someone with strong magical power. She then heard Lina's voice saying that if they needed strong magical power then it was her turn. When the door opened, she saw the others all walk in. "Sylphiele, do you think you could do what you did earlier to find out what we're looking for?" Darkblood had taken out all but at least ten of the shelves so they didn't have much more to search. Apparently she hadn't found it and had made some sort of joke because Lina got mad. "Hey what do you think happened to Darkblood?" she heard Amelia ask. "I don't know but it looks like we'll need to search these things until we find it." she heard Lina say as if she didn't really care. Darkblood decided to make her presence known by destroying the shelf she had just searched. It just happened to be pretty close to the front. "Oh hello guys." She said as she came around the other shelves. "Why did you destroy that? It could have had Rezo's legacy in it. When did you get here anyways?" Lina asked. "It wasn't. I've been searching these for a while now. As for when I got here, I was ported straight to this room and I knew that you guys would meet me here eventually so instead of taking the risk of getting lost, I just waited for you to show up. I've taken out over half of these things already." Darkblood told them. They nodded. They went on searching the shelves, which Darkblood destroyed as she finished them off.

Darkblood saw the chicken that had come with them wonder off with Sylphiele following it. She decided to tail them and was surprised to see that the chicken was a monster. She walked up to him. "So your were a monster after all." Darkblood said. "Its you! Darkblood!" the monster looked at her in fear. The others had already joined them. "You know him?" Lina asked. "I guess you could say that." Darkblood said. "How could you work with these miserable humans? How could you betray us?" the monster asked. "Who said I betrayed anybody? I'm a scourge wolf and you all knew that I would have to leave on a mission some day. If you don't like it then that's your problem." Darkblood said. "Darkblood, you act as if you know this monster rather well." Zelgadis said. "Of course. All monsters know each other, and the fact that she works for the monster race would have a similar effect" he said. "You work for the monster race?!" Lina shouted. "We can talk about this later, but for right now I think we have a loud mouthed, oversized chicken to get rid of." the chicken backed away in terror. "No, please don't. I know what you can do. Your aren't know for killing people. Your know for the pain and suffering you cause your opponents." he said, pressing himself up against the wall. "Oh yes, you'll make an interesting dinner, and I won't give you the pleasure of dying before I rip you apart." she growled in a freaky manner. The chicken tried to couch lower to the ground as she went into her wolf form. She sneered before launching at him and biting into his side. Blood splattered as he flailed helplessly against her grasp. She bit him several more times before backing up and watching as the flesh slowly began to rot. The chicken flailed on the ground in agony. She turned at the sound of voices. Aris, Copy Rezo, and a high level dark wolf named Raggedfur. "Raggedfur!" Darkblood spat. The others shook of the look of disgust and turned to face their real enemies. The tablet, which so happened to fall on Lina's head, was snatched out of her hands with magic and it went straight in to Aris's hands. "The manuscript, of the holy Clair Bible. At last it's mine." she said. Raggedfur moved in front of her and turned into the wolf. "Another dark wolf!" the said. "Another? You'll regret pairing me up with low levels." he sneered. "Darkblood your awful quiet lately. You haven't told them much about yourself it seems. That isn't like you." he said walking toward her slowly. "How could a twisted mind like yours ever understand my intentions? You may be a high level dark wolf, but you aren't Ragepelt." she said. "Oh don't worry you'll see him again soon enough." the wolf said running up to bite her in the throat. She jumped out of the way quickly, and bounced off the wall before hitting him in the flank head first. She dug her teeth into his flank quickly. Blood splattered over her chest fur and the floor. She threw him behind her and blood smeared the floor as he slid across it. He struggled to his feet, now panting for breath. She sneered at him before vanishing. She reappeared above him and landed squarely on his shoulders. She dug her teeth into his back and shook her head violently. He let out a shriek of pain and ran straight through the book cases trying to get lose. He smashed his back against walls and ran through things, but to no avail. When they got back to where the group was she suddenly jerked her head back taking the spin with a bit of fur. He screeched loudly as she ripped it from his back completely. The others could only stare in horror as she rapped it around his neck and used it to choke him. She flung it across the room and bit into his neck only stopping when she heard a satisfying snap. She stood back up and licked the blood off her lips. Aris had taken the offensive and had just launched a jewel of some sort into Gourry's head. When they got back on the ground Gourry started chasing Lina yelling kill over and over again while flailing his sword about. Zelgadis fixed it with a small flare arrow from Sylphiele. The guy had no idea what had just happened. Aris finished with her spell and the demon beast Zanifar was reborn. The next thing they knew Rezo had shot Aris with a fatal blow through the chest. She fell to the ground and hit it with a thud. Sylphiele tried to go up to her but Rezo blocked them with an explosion. He then practically erased her existence.

After having rocks flung at them and nearly being crushed by part of the wall, Rezo offered to relocate for them to fight more properly. They got into a bubble and flew up with him right before he blew up the entire base. They got out of the bubble and went closer to the holy tree Flagoon. When they got to the ground, Darkblood saw someone she had hoped not to see again for a long time. Ragepelt, her long time enemy. He sneered at her. The wolves decided to fight a ways away from the humans so as not to catch them in the crossfire at Darkblood's request. They circled each other, each watching the other to make a move. Ragepelt flashed forward at the same time as Darkblood and they managed to grasp each others flanks before being flung in the opposite direction. They landed on their feet and bounced back toward each other. Darkblood bit into his side and he turned to do the same. The tumbled to the ground, the impact knocking them apart. "We'll see if you can still beat me if I take one of your friends hostage." he said charging off in their direction. She launched toward him and knocked him to the ground right next to Amelia and Zelgadis. They looked at the wolves in surprise and backed away a little. Ragepelt, due to being bigger than Darkblood, had greater leverage and was able to lift himself up to throw her off. Her back hit a wall before she landed back on her feet heavily. She struggled to stand back up straight but wasn't in time as he came at her and dug his teeth into her hip. She heard a loud crack in the bone. She shrieked in pain before swiping at his muzzle to get loose. When that didn't work she tore off some of his neck fur with her teeth, and managed to get him to let go. She got back up steadily and he swiped at one of her front lets, knocking them back out from under her. He was still, unfortunately, much stronger then Darkblood. Deep claw marks were now bleeding furiously from her shoulder. She finally managed to stand up right and bit down as hard as she could on the side of his neck. She broke the skin and blood flowed steadily from the now open wound. He knocked her off and she just barely managed to claw a bit of flesh from his side. He let out an outraged yelp. The sky suddenly turned dark and she could hear Lina chanting a spell. She looked over and saw her casting the Giga Slave. Ragepelt used her distraction against her and swiped his claws across her side. Blood splattered from the deep claw wound. "I don't need to kill you now. I'll wait and have more fun later. Have fun suffering until we meet again. Goodbye pet." Ragepelt growled in her ear before vanishing. Darkblood collapsed in the dirt. She saw Sylphiele stop Lina from casting the spell. While they weren't paying attention Rezo started up the same spell that had taken out Aris. Lina barely managed to push Sylphiele out of the way before being hit by the blast. The force from the blast not only went straight through her but knocked her backwards as well. Blood welled heavily from the wound. Sylphiele and Amelia rushed to stop the bleeding. Gourry then told her to take Lina and get away from the battle field. Having lost a lot of blood, her vision began to fade and she finally collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

Darkblood didn't really know what happened, but she suddenly opened her eyes and saw Lina and the others standing over her with a worried look in their eyes. "Lina? What happened?" she asked softly. "Oh thank goodness your OK. We were looking for you and found you passed out near the wall coated in blood. We healed you as best we could but we couldn't fix your leg completely." Lina smiled at her. "That's alright. It'll heal on its own." Darkblood smiled at her. "I am guessing that you beat Rezo." Darkblood looked around. Lina smiled at her telling Darkblood that she had. She tried to get up but Gourry and the others held her down. "You shouldn't try to move. You've lost a lot of blood. You nearly died. Had we not found you when we did you may have died." Lina said. "Alright then. Should another adventure come up, I'll be there with you again, however for now I will go back home to my family." Darkblood said. "How do you plan to go anywhere in your condition." Lina asked. "Did I forget to mention that I can teleport anywhere I want? I need to go." Darkblood said and they gave in. They looked at the spot in surprise as she suddenly vanished from sight. She found herself on the couch in her mate's living room. "Hey look dad! Mom came home!" the cheery voice of a little girl sounded from the hallway. "So I see." the voice of a man came. "Hello Silverstar, and Xellos." she greeted from her spot. "Not going to get up to greet us?" Xellos asked. Silverstar came and jumped on her. Darkblood winced in pain. Her leg was still broken and she hadn't fully recovered from the blood loss. "Are you OK?" Xellos asked her. She nodded slowly. "My leg is broken and I've lost a lot of blood. I won't be able to move for a while. That cursed Ragepelt." she growled his name out. "Silverstar, your light energy has gotten stronger since your grandmother started teaching you right? Do you think you could speed things up?" Xellos looked at the seven year old next to him. She nodded. "Yes daddy." she went over to Darkblood and started using her power to speed up recovery. Silverstar had Xellos's violet eyes and black hair with white tips that was almost identical to her father's. She also wore leather armor like Darkblood. When she was finished she turned and faced her father. "Dad, lord beastmaster wants me to go to her. She has a mission for me to do. I'm so excited to go out and fight for the first time." she said happily. "Do you know how long it will take." Xellos asked. "Six months." she said. "Do you remember the phrase I taught you if anyone asks you too many questions?" Xellos asked. She looked up at him and smiled brightly. "That's...a secret." she said wagging a finger at him with only one of her violet eyes open. "She's your daughter alright, Xellos. Anyways, Silverstar, when do you need to go meet lord beastmaster?" Darkblood asked her. "In about an hour." she answered. "Well do your best when you go. Remember I love you very much Silverstar. Be careful out there." Darkblood hugged Silverstar tightly. "She'll be OK. Any kid of mine shouldn't have any problems out there." Xellos said rubbing her on the head. Silverstar hugged him. "Bye dad. I'll miss you both." Silverstar said before vanishing. "I may never see her again. Though you might. I have this nagging feeling that I don't have much time left." Darkblood looked at the floor. "What? How can that be? The wolves of war are immortal just like the monster race." Xellos said. "That may very well be true but we aren't invincible. Even though we can live forever, the other wolves are able to kill us. No human would ever stand a chance against me though." Darkblood said. "You also know that the next time we help Lina in the others, you will be with us too. I've seen it in a vision. We will have to keep separate when around them." Darkblood said. "Why? It would make me look all the more human would it not. Besides they already know you have a family, why not make it known who is in it?" he sat down next to her and kissed her. "OK, but not at first. I want them to get to know you first before we do anything near them." Darkblood said kissing him back. "I have set up a telepathic connection with everyone in the group that only I can use. Of course the one between the two of us can be used by you as well because we are mates." Darkblood said touching the mating mark on her shoulder. "Oh now that I think about it that loud mouthed Tiba went off and told them that I work for the monster race. That will be a pain to explain to them." she said. "Meaning that we can act like we know each other?" he asked. "No...other than the telepathic connection if we aren't alone you need to act like you don't really know me that well. You have to act human at first remember, they know what I am and may connect the dots." Darkblood said and he just nodded.

About four months later Darkblood had to rejoin Lina. She ran across her near the kingdom of Zona. She was beating the tar out of some rough looking guys. "Lina?" Darkblood walked through the crowed. "Darkblood? It's you!" Lina said happily. "Hi Lina. Hi Gourry." she waved to the blonde swordsman. Just then she saw someone on a white horse come up. It was Amelia wearing a pink dress. "Ms. Lina!" she jumped off the horse and to Lina who spun her around and set her down. "Hi Amelia long time no see." Lina said. "Oh, hey, if it isn't Amelia." Gourry walked up to them. "What are you doing here Amelia?" Lina asked. Amelia face faltered. "Oh uh, I have a thing, a something, um...got to go!" she took off on the horse. Little did she know that Darkblood had been spending her time learning to read minds. "She's delivering a message to the kingdom." Darkblood said. They looked at her. "She told you?" Lina asked. "No. She didn't tell me anything but then I don't need her to either." Darkblood said. "How could you know what she's doing if she didn't tell you?" Gourry asked. "Easy, I've learned how to read minds." Darkblood said. "Hey, she's a princess so maybe they will give us a look at the book of Zona for knowing her. Lets go." Lina said. Darkblood sighed and ran after her.

They ran to the castle and Lina went inside. She came back out a little while later. "Amelia's in trouble." she said simply. "So what are you going to do to help her?" Darkblood asked. "This. FIRE BALL!" she threw it at one of the towers. Now there was a tone of rubble, a raggedy haired guy with a crown, a blue haired girl in a skimpy outfit, and a girl in a pink dress in a bell. Lina started going on about who she was while Darkblood went over to Amelia. She took the bell off. "Are you OK Amelia? That was a pretty big fire ball she hit the castle with." Darkblood said. "No I'm not OK. How could she do that to me? Why didn't you stop her?" Amelia glared at her. "Hey I'm sorry. I just asked her what she planned to do to help you when she said that you were in trouble. I didn't expect her to shoot off a fire ball as soon as I had said it." she held up her hands in defense. They got up and went over to hear Lina giving the guy options on how to be beaten up. Zelgadis had, fortunately, also shown up. "Lina give the guy a break. He's probably never fought anyone in his life. Why are you wasting you time threatening the poor guy. I think your blowing him up was enough." Darkblood said. "Oh no... anyone that plans to conquer the world needs a punishment from me." Lina said. "Oh, so that's all your decision now right?" Darkblood said. Before Lina could replay a giant golem erupted from the castle. Martina was inside of it. "Now you will all be sacrificed to the Monstress Zumblegoosestar." Martina shouted. She let off the cannon in the distance and it was blown to bits. Martina was going on and on about how great it was. Darkblood was sure that the thing was probably pretty old so the simplest punch from her should bring it down. She also saw that Zelgadis had joined the group while she wasn't looking. Darkblood decided just to be mean so she made all the dead cells on the thing explode. Martina fell to the ground with the thing. "What happened?" Gourry asked. "Well if you think about it, the thing was handed down with the book of Zona meaning it was pretty darned old." Lina said. "Meaning it doesn't work right anymore?" Amelia asked. "More like its covered in dust, which I just blew up. I control the dead remember, and dust has a lot of dead cells in it." Darkblood told her. "That's kind of gross, but whatever works, I guess." Amelia said. Martina and the king were now both trapped under the rubble. The energy beam generator was our of control. Lina blew it up with a dragon slave. "A little much don't you think?" Darkblood asked. Lina just shrugged.

They went to a restaurant where Lina insisted they help Zelgadis. "I've heard of the book your talking about and I've heard of some thought to be locations as well." Darkblood said. "Will you take us?" Zelgadis asked excitedly. "No. I'm not sure if what these people said was a trap or not. I don't really trust the source of information. If I find out more though I'll let you know." Darkblood said. "Hey I was wondering Darkblood, about what that chicken monster said when we last saw you. You said you would talk about it but you never did." Amelia said. "Oh yeah I forgot about that. Amelia has a point you know." Lina said. "Oh, you mean Tiba. I should have known that loudmouthed monster would say something like that. Stupid fool I wish I could go back in time and kill him again." Darkblood held up a threatening fist. "He said something about you working for the monster race. Is that true?" Lina asked. "I guess you could say that. No use in hiding anything since you already know. Though I work for one of the lower level demons who in turn is the most powerful under the monster lords. However I do on occasion do small tasks for his mazuko lord." Darkblood said. "To think that we've been traveling with a monster this whole time." Amelia grumbled. "HEY! I'm not a monster! Don't even go there." Darkblood snapped. Everyone looked at her in surprise as they had never heard Darkblood yell or snap at anyone but an enemy. "I only work for them however my main mission is to travel with you guys and keep the dark wolves at bay. I could have destroyed the monsters, however the monster I work for persuaded me to join them instead." she said and went up to her room.

Late that night, everybody woke up to the sound of an explosion. They ran off toward the noise and found Lina currently destroying a bandit gang. "What happened?" Darkblood demanded. "Oh I just couldn't sleep with all these guys up and about, the city never sleeps you know." she said. Darkblood could tell she was lying. "Oh Ms. Lina, why do you always have to do this?!" Amelia shouted. "I was looking for information on the Clair Bible." Lina admitted. "Yeah but do you have to blow up every bandit gang in the world to find it?" Gourry asked. "They just happened to be one of the most valuable sources of information. Never underestimate what you can find out from bandit gangs." Lina said and clapping could be heard coming from above them all of a sudden. "My, my that was a fine deduction. I'm impressed. Of course I would expect no less from the infamous bandit killer, Lina Inverse." a priest with straight purple hair said from atop a pole. He suddenly jumped off and landed barely a centimeter from her nose. "So, following you all this time has paid off. You see, I too am looking for the Clair Bible. I was wondering if you might help me retrieve a manuscript of it, from a bandit gang I've been following." he said. "Huh? Your looking for the Clair Bible?!" Amelia said. "A manuscript of it?" Zelgadis asked. "Who are you?" Lina asked. "Ah, you needn't worry about me. You can trust me. You see, I am Xellos, Mysterious Priest." he said smiling. "Xellos?" Lina asked, she didn't fail to notice the knowing look that Darkblood sent him.

The group went to a cabin not too far off. _'Nice little story you made up Xellos.'_ Darkblood said to him telepathically. _'Hehe. I'm following orders from lord hellmaster right now.'_ Xellos replied. _'So he told you to put on a little show for them and lead them into some sort of trap, am I right?'_ Darkblood said. _'I have no idea to be honest. He just told me to follow them.'_ Xellos said. "OK. I know he seems sort of friendly at first glance, but I don't know about this guy." They heard Lina say. Darkblood looked over at her slightly irritated. "Anyone who calls themselves the Mysterious Priest is suspicious in my book." Amelia said. "Yeah, exactly." Lina agreed. "Still, he did tell us of the existence of a manuscript so he may not be a bad guy." Gourry reasoned. Darkblood smiled at Gourry. "Look, we have no proof this manuscript is even real." Lina said. "There's no need to worry yourselves about that. The manuscript that I'm after was stolen from a temple where the Clair Bible has been safely guarded for several generations." Xellos was now on his hands in knees between them. Darkblood looked on amused. "OK. That's all well and good, but why are you after the stolen copy?" Lina asked. "Because I am a priest of that temple. The honor of our temple has been stained and I wish to restore it, and that's why I want to join you." Xellos said. "I, guess, that does seem to make sense." Lina said. "Good. So you mean you believed that story?" Xellos asked clapping his hands. "Did you just make all of that up just now?" Gourry asked. "Look Xellos we're serious about this quit fooling around." Lina snapped. "Oh no no. I don't mean to make light of your situation. That is the truth basically and I really do need your help." Xellos said. "Alright Xellos, how come?" Lina asked. He laughed a little. "That's a secret." he said putting a finger to his lips. "What?!" Lina said. "Considering that your after what we're after, how do we know we can trust you?" Zelgadis asked. "What if I promised I'd let you read the information inside the book, Zelgadis?" Xellos asked. "I don't trust you, at all." Zelgadis said. "Boo hoo." Xellos said. Zelgadis grabbed his collar. "Why you what are you up to anyways?" Zelgadis asked. "Whoa, whoa there Zel. I know a lot happened in the past to make you not trust people but..." Lina said. "Ms. Lina's right. Even if it isn't true, maybe it's a real chance." Amelia said. "I don't like to take unnecessary chances." Zelgadis said. _'Darkblood, a little back up if you don't mind.'_ Xellos pleaded. They had just noticed Darkblood on the ground laughing like a maniac. "What are you laughing at?" Lina asked. "You have... no idea... how funny... this entire... transaction... is." Darkblood said between laughs. "Hey, this is a serious matter Darkblood. We have no idea if this guy is lying or not." Lina said angrily. "Maybe you don't but I do." Darkblood said. "How?" Lina asked. "I can read minds remember." Darkblood said poking the side of her head. Lina looked at her funny. "Oh yeah." Lina said. "Well what do you know? Anything he's hiding from us?" Zelgadis asked. "Sorry won't tell. It isn't important anyways. You'll find out on your own later. You see I can also see the future. Well only small glances at random times. Anyways you aren't going to get anything out of me except the fact that I know he isn't lying about the manuscript." Darkblood said. _'You owe me for this one Xellos. I don't like lying to them.' _Darkblood glared at him. _'but you didn't lie to them. You didn't tell them anything else, and what you don't tell them isn't lying to them. Everything you said was entirely true. I was just wondering. When will we be able to let them know that we are together?' _Xellos asked. _'Where did that come from? Anyways, we don't have to tell them we're mates. We can act as if we are slowly getting closer so as not to raise suspicion. After a while of doing that we can start acting normal again.'_ she told him. He nodded. Lina noticed the looks going between the two. "Is there something your not telling us Darkblood?" Lina asked. "What? No nothing." Darkblood said. Lina looked at her suspiciously. "Darkblood, can I ask you something? Does this have something to do with the monster race? What are they up to? What are you hiding from us?" Lina asked. Darkblood looked at Xellos. "I haven't heard anything from the monster race. I haven't taken any orders in months. Since the day I met you guys. Sure I went back a few times, but they know that I'm on an allied wolf mission and that they can't interfere with it. As for what they may be planning, I don't have a clue Lina." Darkblood replied honestly. "Alright anyways, so the deal is that we sneak into the hideout, find the book, however our partnership lasts only until you get the Clair Bible Manuscript. After that I make no guarantees." Lina said turning back to Xellos and pointing at him. "Very well." he said. "OK that's that. Now show us the way to the bandit's hideout. Hey, what is this gang called anyway?" she asked. Xellos snapped his fingers. "They're called, the Fighting Dragon's Blood Macho Men." he said. "Macho? I have a bad feeling about this." Lina said. Darkblood sweat-dropped. _'Your sure about this?'_ Darkblood asked him. He nodded. _'If you think that I'm going to do this in a costume, your entirely mistaken.' _Darkblood grumbled. _'Actually, I know that this isn't the copy I'm looking for. I just need a way to test their power.' _Xellos said. Darkblood nodded. "Are you guys having some sort of secret conversation or something? You've been passing off strange looks since he got here." Lina said. Darkblood looked at her as if she had no idea what she was talking about.

Lina and Gourry had disguised themselves as bandits and pretended to want to join the bandit gang. They wound up having to fight them because Xellos tipped them off. Xellos started going on about how when people panicked they often go to grab their most prized possessions. He had made an excuse how if you could fool your friends you could always fool your enemy's. Before they could act however, Zelgadis came in, knocked the guy out, and took the manuscript from him. Xellos had easily gotten it from Zelgadis blowing off any attacks that were thrown at him. Darkblood followed after Lina more slowly. Zelgadis blew the entire building up. Unfortunately before Zelgadis could read it when he got it back Xellos had burnt it to a crisp. He then left saying that at some point he would have another job for the group. "Darkblood what now? Was he telling the truth just now about the manuscript?" Lina asked. Darkblood was staring off into the distance. She had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Yes. He was pretty handsome don't you think?" Darkblood said. "What? I didn't know monsters could have crushes on people." Lina exclaimed. "I told you already that I'm NOT a monster. I only work for them. I'm a scourge wolf, a stronger branch to the allied wolves. Call me a monster again and you'll regret it. And for your information, monsters can have a crush on someone." Darkblood yelled. "Don't ask for my help for the next week! I'm going home for a while." Darkblood snarled before vanishing.

**Lina's point of view**

"Ms. Lina what happened?" Amelia called. "I think I just pissed Darkblood off pretty badly." Lina said guilt clear in her voice. "What did you do?" she asked. "Well she works for the monster race so it is hard not to forget that she herself isn't a monster. I just made the mistake of referring to her as one. She said she wouldn't help us again for the next week and that she was going home for a while. She seemed really mad." Lina said. "You know, I would be too." Amelia said. "What did you say anyways?" she asked. "I said that I didn't know monster's could have a crush." Lina said. "Why would you say a thing like that?" Amelia asked. "She asked me if I thought Xellos was handsome." Lina said. "What? But we barely know him. How could she have a crush on him already?" Amelia asked. "You can't exactly control a thing like that. Besides maybe she knew him from somewhere. I had a feeling she was hiding something about him from us that was pretty big." Lina said. "Yeah I had that same feeling." Amelia said. Gourry suddenly came up. "Where's Darkblood and Xellos?" Gourry asked. "I don't know about Xellos, but we won't be seeing Darkblood again for about a week. We just found out that she has a crush on that Xellos character." Lina said. He just looked at her stupidly. "What's a crush? Can you eat it? Does it taste good?" he asked. Lina just face palmed. "Mr. Gourry, a crush is when you really really like somebody as more then just a friend." Amelia explained. He made an 'Oooooh' face.

**Darkblood's point of view**

Darkblood had teleported into the living room of the house. Xellos was sitting on the couch reading something. Darkblood came and sat beside him. He could obviously feel the negative energy pouring off of her because suddenly looked up at her "What's wrong? What happened? Or have you just decided to give me a meal of negative energy for no reason?" He said making a joke out of the last part. "I'm tired of people thinking I'm a monster just because I work for the monster race. I'm a scourge wolf, not a monster. When are they going to get that through their think skulls? Until I beat it into them? Until I bite them and make the flesh literally rot off their bodies and make it stop at a near fatal point?" She said. Xellos just gave her that look that said she needed to calm down. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I just wish they would see what I really am and not what I work for." Darkblood said leaning into him. "That's OK. You should know by now that I don't really mind negative emotions." he said putting an arm over her shoulder. "However I don't really mind positive ones either. Well unless they start going on about how good life is." he said cringing at the thought. "I know. I wouldn't ever use one of your three weaknesses against you." she said. "Three? Tell me what the other two are." he said. She knew he already knew full well what they were. "Me and your daughter. You know you can't hide that truth." she said. "I can't wait to be able to act like this around you with the others around." he said. "Don't worry, I've already started things up with what I said a little while before Lina referred to me as a monster." Darkblood said. "What did you say?" he asked, suddenly interested. "I asked her if she thought your were handsome. I had nothing better to come up with for a start off. I never exactly talked about it when we really had our first crush on each other." she said looking at her hands nervously. "I guess that's OK. What was her response?" he asked. "She said that she didn't know monsters could even have crushes on others." she said glaring off into space. "Well I can understand her point, however calling you a monster was a mistake. How did you respond to her saying that?" he asked. "I told her not to ask for my help for the next week and that I would be at home. You could say that I left in fumes." she said. "I think I noticed that. Oh well. You just gave us a weeks worth of time alone together." he said possessively. "Those guys don't know a single thing about you. They think your just some weakling human with a strong attitude. They have no idea what a powerful monster you are." she said kissing him. "Just as they know nothing about you." he said.

A week later. "I'm going to have to leave soon. They are dealing with a human that has made the immortality pledge." Xellos said. "What?! There aren't any dark wolves are there?" Darkblood asked. "Maybe. I wouldn't really be surprised." Xellos said. They teleported into the building where Lina and the others were. Lina had just started saying something. "It won't take long before he just brakes out of the ice and comes after us." she said. "That's a reasonable conclusion." Xellos said stepping forward with Darkblood behind him. "Xellos?" Lina said. "You? You dare to show your face in front of me again?" Zelgadis asked lifting him by the collar. "Yeah where did you disappear to and why'd you come back?" Lina said. "Oh come on. You make me sound like some kind of unwanted insect." Xellos said. The truth is I just came here to tell you something interesting." he said. "Oh, something interesting?" Lina asked. "To kill one who has made the pledge of immortality with the mon-" he started "You need to destroy the pledge stone." Lina finished for him. "One way is to kill the monster he made the pledge with. Another possibility would be to call upon the power of a high level monster, like Shabranigdo, and use a dragon slave which might kill Houseiform, but of course if I use that here I'd blow away half the city not to mention all of us." Lina said. "I should have guessed that such an efficient auto of sorcerers secrets such as Lina Inverse would know how to kill someone who has made the pledge of immortality." Xellos rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe you should start looking for the stone instead of wasting your time babbling." Darkblood growled lightly, appearing from behind Xellos. "Darkblood? When did you get here?" Lina exclaimed. "I was here listening to your argument with Xellos. We got here at the same time. I ran into him on the way here and decided to bring him along." she said. _'Yes I know that was a bit of a lie in a way. Oh well unless I reveal that your a monster I have to say things like that.' _Darkblood said to him. _'Don't worry about it. You know that I don't mind. However if they should find out then you won't be aloud to tell them such things anymore. Oh well I'll just let you keep that up it helps keep my cover.'_ he said. Lina was looking between the two. "Don't worry about Sagram. Xellos and I can handle him." Darkblood said. "Now you had better start looking for that stone before it's to late." Darkblood said. "Don't run away before this is over." Zelgadis said. "It has to be here. Somewhere in this mansion. We have to find the pledge stone." Lina said.

Lina and the rest of the group were looking through a room for anything that might be the pledge stone. Amelia and Lina were squabbling. "Hey guys. Come here." Amelia called from the attic. They went up to check it out to find that there were stone statues down the hallway. Lina suddenly destroyed them all with Blam Gust. Zelgadis had gotten on to her about how it could have been a trap. Suddenly a few monsters stood up in front of them. "Your wasting you time. You can search this mansion all you want but you will never find the pledge stone." Houseiform said, walking up to them. He attacked them using shadow wave which hit Amelia. Lina got her out of it using lighting and then blowing a hole in the floor which they all fell through. "Until we smash the pledge stone, the Ra Tilt won't affect him. He has to have something guarding his spirit." Lina said and they suddenly heard something in the water."What's that?" she said looking around. Slugs burst out of the water. "Slugs!" Lina freaked out. "Ms. Lina is totally panicking." Amelia said. "That's a new one." Gourry said. "I can't do it. I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't deal with it. I can't. I can't deal with slugs. I can't. Give me some salt." she said after crashing into Gourry. "Ummmm...salt?" he asked. They suddenly vanished from the room. Darkblood followed them. "I hate slugs. I hate slugs." Lina whimpered. Gourry was looking around the room. "Lina let go." he said when he noticed Sagram. "Are the slugs all gone?" she asked. "Yeah, but now we've got something much worse to deal with." he said. She got up and looked at Sagram. "If you want us to eat with you...we're gonna require a formal invitation." Lina said. "I don't think that's what he has in mind." Gourry said. "Here me out. You need not fear sitting at this table." Sagram said. "Here you out?" Lina asked. "Won't you join me?" Sagram asked. "I don't think so." Lina said. Sagram laughed. Lina and the others sat down at the table. "What I want, is to collect power. Even if they aren't part of the monster race. That's why Atlas city's sorcerers guild and Houseiform have caught my attention. Since you've arrived, it's proven to invite you in as well. The name of Lina Inverse is well known among the monster race." Sagram said. "Thanks for the complement." Lina said. "If you so wish you may also make a pledge of immortality as Houseiform did." Sagram offered. "Immortality?" Gourry exclaimed. "Yes, and you may finally escape both the death which plaques foolish humans as well as their meaningless fate." Sagram said. "Lina, are you?" Gourry started. "Join us, and all your wishes will be granted. I swear, upon this mask." Sagram said. "Is that the end of your little story? You must take a lot of pleasure pitying our meaningless fates. Unfortunately I prefer a story with a happier ending." Lina said tipping her glass over. "All right." Gourry said. "Very well played Lina. Of course Sagram as well. I have to hand it to you that your little act would probably seem appealing to most humans. However, Lina is different. She's smart enough to see what it would really mean. Also I'm sure that if she were to do such a thing, that she would do it with a monster that she knows quite well." Darkblood said coming from behind the corner she had been hiding behind. "Darkblood?! So you and Xellos are here. I should have known you would come together." Sagram said. "Oh please. You should be a lot more afraid of me then of Xellos. I'm sure that not even you would do that. Or have I miss judged you?" Darkblood said. Lina looked at the two. "Stop gawking. Get out of here now Lina, you have to help the others." Darkblood said. Lina used a spell to leave. Darkblood soon tailed after them.

Zelgadis and Amelia had been caught and the spell to awaken Houseiform's lost love had begun. While fighting Lina. Sagram showed up behind Houseiform. When one of the large crystals in the room fell Houseiform blocked one of the shards from hitting Sagram's mask. _'Lina, this is Darkblood speaking. You must destroy Sagram's mask. That is the pledge stone.'_ Darkblood said to Lina telepathically. Lina nodded in response. Lina started going at Houseiform. Gourry went after Sagram and destroyed the mask with the hilt of his sword. The next thing he did was jump in after Zelgadis and Amelia. The girl with red hair's crystal case opened. "Rubia. You've finally come back to me?" Houseiform said. "No. She's just being animated by the life energy. She's just a puppet now." Lina said. Sagram pointed at them getting ready to shoot them with a spell. "Stop that." Xellos said. "You." Sagram exclaimed. "For your own sake don't interfere Mr. Sagram, understand?" Xellos threatened. Houseiform cast a burst flare blowing up the mansion. Lina and the others made it out just in time.

_'I was thinking about telling them that we started dating the next time we go and eat, Xellos. How does that sound? We can start acting normal around them as well soon.' _Darkblood asked Xellos. _'Well not completely normal but close enough.' _Xellos said showing that he approved. As it just so happened they came across a restaurant where Lina and Amelia started going on about Dragon Cuisine. Darkblood and Xellos just shrugged before following them in. Xellos and Darkblood sat at a separate table because the one Lina and the others were at was full. "Mr. Xellos, Ms. Darkblood. What's wrong? Why don't you come eat with us?" Amelia asked. "No that's alright." Xellos said. "But." Amelia started. "Leave them be." Zelgadis said. The food came. Darkblood had ordered some meat. She didn't really care if it was dragon or not, meat was pretty much the main thing she ever ate. She watched the rest of the group go and complain about the food and went to talk to the chef. Darkblood knew that it didn't taste the way it should. Something had gone on in the kitchen because Lina and the others came out talking about going to hunt a dragon. Darkblood didn't really care and Xellos didn't eat food so they just sat in a tree and watched. At some point they threw Zelgadis into the lake because they forgot the anchor. "What now? Do you think they will really catch it?" Darkblood asked him. He shrugged. When the dragon appeared, Xellos and Amelia watched in interest. The entire thing failed when Lina tried to kill it with a dragon slave and the chef stopped her. That night everybody was eating beside a fire. Darkblood dropped down to join them. "Hey Darkblood, why have you been hanging around Xellos so much lately. What's going on between you two." Lina asked. "Nothing much, we're just dating now that's all." Darkblood said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Lina and Zelgadis nearly choked on their fish while Gourry just tilted his head to the side. "What does that mean?" he asked. "It means they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Can you understand that?" Lina told him and he nodded his head. "When did this happen exactly?" Lina asked. "On the road while you guys were squabbling." she said. Next thing they knew Amelia came running through the trees crying about how they had to catch the dragon. The next day Xellos and Darkblood were in the tree again watching as the boat now had a paper dragon attached to it. "Well well. That seems like an elaborate undertaking if you ask me." Xellos said. Xellos laughed when the dragon destroyed the boat. Gourry was made into the dragon lure. "A simple plan is always best after all." Xellos commented. Darkblood nodded. She was leaning on his shoulder. Next thing they knew the chef had killed the dragon. A locket of some sort had fallen near Xellos and Darkblood. Xellos looked at the picture inside of it and smiled. "What is it?" Darkblood asked. "It's his family." he showed her the picture and it looked like Lina's group. They went back to the restaurant where they found out that the food would take a long time to cook. Xellos put the locket down on one of the counters when the others carried Lina out.

They got to Sayluun and Amelia was rushing off because she wanted to see her father. "Hurry up you guys. My father is the best person to ask anything concerning Sayluun." Lina said. "Uh... I get the chills just thinking about that guy." Lina said. "That guy?" Xellos asked. "Yeah that big dwarf is nothing but trouble." Lina said. "You mean Sayluun's prince is really a dwarf?" Xellos asked. "Figure of speech OK." Lina said. When they got to the palace, Xellos noticed the flags were at half mast. The guards were in tears when they saw Amelia. They found out that prince Phil had died. "When did this happen?" Darkblood said. "I don't know." Lina said. "Where is he though. I don't sense anybody in the coffin." Darkblood said. They found out from Phil's younger brother that Phil had left the city to learn more about an assassination plot. Amelia had run out of the room crying. Lina followed her to try and cheer her up. Darkblood heard an explosion come from Amelia's room and rushed to her. She found out that there was an intruder.

The next day they went to investigate the crime scene and wound up running into Phil himself after running into a monster. They went back to the palace. Phil was now going through plans for what needed to be done to keep things under control. During that time someone named Consel and Mezenda had come into the room Lina saw Darkblood glare at them. Later when they were on the balcony they were talking about what was going on. "Darkblood I saw you glaring at them. Do you know them." Lina asked. "Yes. They work for Lord Demon King Gaav. They are some of his stronger monsters." Darkblood said. "Gaav?!" Lina exclaimed disbelievingly. A little while later some girl came out to give them a letter. She fell off the balcony. They found out that it was from Alfred. He was asking for them to go to his house. Darkblood followed through the shadows. The monster Mezenda attacked them while in the house. Darkblood came up behind them when they entered another dimension. She held Mezenda back so that Lina could cast a spell to get out. They came out in front of a museum where Lina's powers were sealed by Mezenda.

The next day Lina headed out to get her powers unsealed and Darkblood went out to find Xellos. She was not very happy with what she found. "Martina?" Darkblood asked. "Oh. Hi Darkblood." Martina said with a sneer on her face. She was clinging to Xellos who had a nervous look on his face. "You have a lot of explaining to do Xellos. I'll kill you myself if you don't give me a straight answer." Darkblood growled. "I'm sorry Darkblood. You see I saved her from a bandit gang a while back and ever since she has been following me around." Xellos said. "Why did you save her?" Darkblood said. "I don't know. No reason really." Xellos said. Lina came up a few minutes later. "Hi Lina. We're going with you." Darkblood said still glaring at Martina. Darkblood decided to hold her temper. "Just so you know if this lasts any longer then it needs to I'm going to kill her." Darkblood said pointing to Martina. Xellos walked off to get some supplies. "At last we're all alone Lina Inverse." Martina said. "Oh and I may not have mentioned this, but no bullying Lina while she can't use her magic." Xellos said. "Sure. I understand." Martina said. Darkblood followed them when they walked off. "Martina, I think you should know that you should stay away from Xellos." Darkblood snarled at her. "Why? Do you like him too?" Martina said. "Um...yeah, we're dating, and I'll kill you in the most brutal way possible if you take this too far." Darkblood warned. "And what are you going to do?" Martina sneered. "I'll rip you insides out before your own eyes and shove them back down your throat you revenge gloated fool." Darkblood growled. "Wow, harsh." Lina said. They later found out that the doctor was a little girl. When Martina started laughing she saw Lina tackle her to the ground. The girl started to make the potion and told Lina to lie down when it was finished. "Don't worry about it Lina. If it was fatal I would know it." she said. She suddenly looked back to see the pot smoking. "I smell poison." Darkblood said right before the house blew up. They found out that Martina had put poison in it. It brought a monster out. Darkblood hid with Xellos and the little girl. _'I'll do something if she can't handle it.' _Darkblood said. She suddenly heard growling. "It's a dark wolf!" she shouted. She turned into her wolf form and knocked him to the ground. They tumbled out in front of the monster. When Lina's magic failed Xellos came out to help her. Xellos took out the other monsters with ease. Darkblood had the dark wolf by the scruff and was throwing it back and forth. The others watched as she bit down into it's neck and ripped its throat out. Lina then demanded that Xellos give her his talisman. _'Good luck getting out of this one Xellos.'_ Darkblood sneered at him. He was forced to sell them to her. Martina found a Clair Bible manuscript in the pot. Lina got really into it. Martina was getting mad because Xellos was watching her. "What's your problem?" Darkblood asked her. She already knew. _'I really don't like her. She's annoying.'_ Darkblood complained. Xellos sighed and looked at her. He gave her that look that said to be patient. "You look so interested in that Ms. Lina." Kira said. "Of course. Her expression changes so much when she looks at something valuable. You hate greedy women like her. Right master Xellos?" Martina looked at him. He ignored her. Martina turned back to Lina fuming. "With this, I'll be able to complete that spell that I just read about." Lina said quietly.

Lina and Martina had gotten into a fight over the Clair Bible manuscript and Xellos had no choice but to burn the copy. Xellos suddenly saw that Darkblood had her nose to the air. "What's wrong?" Xellos asked. "I smell smoke, and danger." Darkblood said. Kira pointed to an area over the mountain. "Hey, what's that over there?" She asked. "A fire sign I'd say." Xellos said. "Oh no, Phil." Lina said. They started running toward the kingdom. "Is something happening back in Sayluun?" Xellos asked. "I told them to contact me if anything happened while I was gone." Lina said. "Well we'd best get going then. Right, Ms. Martina?" Xellos said. Darkblood scowled at him. "Right." Martina said panting. They came to a river. Martina fell in when she tried to push Lina over. "Well. It looks like she's been swept away." Xellos said. "That's it." Lina said. Lina had Xellos help her get a log. "So tell me this Ms. Lina. What are you planning to do?" Xellos asked her. "I'm gonna do...this!" she said kicking the log over the cliff. She then jumped down after it. "I see. If you go that way you'll be in Sayluun in no time. Take care Lina." he said. "That was amusing." Darkblood said watching Lina run over Martina and shoot a fireball at her. Xellos nodded. Darkblood teleported to the place where Phil was supposed to be. Lina came in before she did. "I have a feeling that we may have some dark wolves to take care of." Darkblood said. "So the monster race has betrayed you? Why would they have dark wolves working for them?" Lina asked. "Dark wolves may have taken over one of the demon lords." Darkblood said. Lina nodded and went to find out what was reinforcing the barrier. She had to use a Ragna Blade to cut through it. Soon the group along with Mezenda appeared in the room. Before they could figure out what was going on Phil was taken and knocked out by Consel. Darkblood growled at the scent of dark wolf. "Why would they take Prince Phil? What's going on?" Gourry asked. "It looks like Phil isn't who their real target was after all, it's me." Lina said.

A while later they were in a room where Lina was healing Gourry. "Even in my current condition I can still do this." Lina said. "Aw thanks." Gourry said. "So Lina. Is what you said earlier really true?" Zelgadis asked. "Oh you mean the part about them being after me?" Lina asked. "Yeah." Zelgadis confirmed. "I think it's definite now. Despite what Consel may say, when you consider that he sent a monster to kill me well." Lina said. "Well you've caused a lot of trouble for monsters in the past." Gourry said. "True, but I don't think their after me for just that." Lina said. "What do you mean?" Zelgadis asked. "Well, I'm not really sure myself, but Consel and the others definitely have an agenda, and it seems that somehow I'm a threat to it." Lina said. "Either way it turns out, we'll still have to fight them." Gourry said. "And we have to take the initiative." Zelgadis said. "Yeah, and we do have Lina's new spell now." Gourry said. "If you talking about the Ragna Blade, forget it. I knew enough to try it out, but that takes to much magical power to produce. That worked fine against a stationary target like before, but it would be useless against an opponent who could move." Lina said. "Oh I see." Gourry said. "It'll be a different story once I get my powers back." Lina said. "I see, so your powers aren't completely back yet." Gourry said. "Well if their not back, their not back. We'll have to form a plan around what I can use." Lina said. "Guys." Darkblood said coming up to them. "Darkblood where did you come from?" Gourry asked. "What is it Darkblood?" Zelgadis asked. "I could smell dark wolf scent on Consel. He was coated in it. It looks like I won't be able to help you guys with the monsters as I will be stuck fighting the dark wolf soldiers with him." Darkblood said. "How do you know that it is just soldiers?" Lina asked. "You can tell by the scent. Dark wolf soldiers smell different from the higher level warriors." she said. Lina nodded in understanding. Suddenly Amelia burst into the room. She hurriedly told them that Phil's younger brother had renounced his claim to the throne. "Darkblood, do you know anything?" Lina asked turning to the scourge wolf. "Sorry, but I'm afraid that I don't. However I can tell that they are a very dangerous pair. Don't take them lightly, whatever you do. They work best as a pair. Mezenda is more of a long ranged spell caster than anything else. Consel goes in and out of the astral plain to catch his opponents off guard." Darkblood told them. "Thanks Darkblood. I should have known you would have seen their fighting style before." Lina said.

The next day they went to talk to Alfred again. He wasn't at his house in the city so they went to the one he had outside the city. They searched for him inside the house. They found him and they later found out that he was behind the entire thing. "Where is my father?" Amelia asked. "Yes I would like to know that as well. Oh Consel." Consel appeared. "Yes?" he asked. "I believe I asked you to kill Prince Phil." he said. "Oh yes, you did, however we have our own purpose." Consel said. "I couldn't care less what your purposes are. I want these people and Prince Phil dead." He said. Consel and Mezenda wound up killing Alfred. The next thing they knew the ground began to rumble. They ran outside to see that they were now floating high above the ground. Consel and Mezenda now in front of them. "What did you do?" Lina asked. "Now the only way you are leaving this place is when you are dead, or when you decide to join us." Consel said. "You want Lina" Zelgadis said. "to join you?" Amelia finished. "For gods sakes don't do it." they said. "Are you guys nuts." Lina said. "Since the day our master Gaav the demon dragon king gave us orders to kill you." Consel said. "Yeah we heard about that from Darkblood." Lina said. "Oh yes, that traitor. We have got someone who can take care of her." Consel said. "Oh. Think you can take care of me that easily huh?" Darkblood said coming around the corner. "How about this in exchange, Lina. You join us or this man will die." Consel said holding up Prince Phil. Xellos appeared out of nowhere protecting Phil. "Well hello there." Xellos said. "It's Xellos." the Zelgadis exclaimed. "Great timing." Lina said. "This simply will not do. It certainly isn't very honorable for monsters to take hostages is it?" Xellos said. "What did you say?" Consel asked. "Damn you. What are you doing here?" Mezenda asked. "That's a secret. Oh Ms. Lina, I'll take care of this man. The rest of you can feel free to do whatever it is you want." Xellos said vanishing. Darkblood smirked.

Ten dark wolf soldiers came out. They got out of the house and went outside. Darkblood separated from the group. She turned into the wolf. She then preceded to take out two of them quickly and easily. "Our master has taken over the demon king Gaav. Even if you beat us you will never beat him." one of them sneered. "How will you take me down if your so busy fighting each other?" Darkblood sneered. "What?" he asked. Darkblood brought the two dark wolves back to life and had them attack their former teammates. They killed one of the others who also turned into one of her minions. The leader of their group managed to team up with the others to kill them. "Well that's new. Since when can dark wolves use teamwork." Darkblood sneered. She dived at one of the dark wolves and knocked him to the ground. She dug her claws down his stomach and watched as blood welled from the wound and he convulsed violently before becoming still. "Damn you!" the leader screeched. Darkblood ripped the spin from the dead dark wolf and held it in her jaws as she charged for another one of the warriors. She took the sharp end of it and shoved it into the dark wolf's neck. "Five down, five to go." she said. Three of them came up behind her and jumped on her back. She went limp and fell to the ground. "Well you sure gave up easily." one of them sneered. Darkblood suddenly shot up flinging them backwards. Before they could get up she jumped toward them. She grabbed one of them by the scruff and flung him into the others. When the leader came up to her she dodged his attacks and bit down on this foreleg. He yanked her head back as hard as she could. She bounced backwards from the force when she yanked his leg off. He screeched in pain. "Shredpelt! Are you alright?" one of the soldiers called. "What? I thought it was a nice touch. It makes your name suit you a bit better." Darkblood laughed. She batted her claws across his nose. He yelped in surprise. The other three came up and charged her all at once. She clawed out at one while she kicked her hind legs out at another. When the third one came up she managed to grab his throat and rip it out. She ran toward one of the others and sliced he claws down his side. She left a heavy claw wound to his flank. He fell backwards as he bit into his neck and snapped it. When the third came up she sliced her claws through his neck. She finally jumped onto the back of the leader and ripped her claws down his back. She grabbed his tail and flung him off the side of the floating chunk of land. When the ground began to rumble again, she teleported to where Xellos was. The others had already flown down to him. "What now?" Darkblood asked. "Lina is going to try a dragon slave, amplified by the talisman I gave her." Xellos said. "OK." Darkblood said. She shook away the blood flowing over here eyes. Darkblood noticed Amelia start praying to Shabranigdo and saw Zelgadis get onto her.

A few days later the group went looking for the strongest spell. Darkblood was still mad that Xellos had been traveling with Martina lately. She was ready to rip the girls throat out with her bare hands. While following the map, the group ran into a couple of girls who were also following the map. Darkblood watched Lina and Amelia fight them. Gourry wound up finding the entrance to the ruins. Lina blew the other girls away. Darkblood teleported down the tunnel rather then tumble down it like the rest of the group. She followed them and saw a funny looking monster appear. They ran into the ruins. Every time the map said not to do something, Gourry or Amelia wound up doing it. They finally came to a room that had a coffin in it. They opened it and found two outfits along with a golden book on top. A group of people trying to attack them along with the monster came in. Lina and Amelia put on the outfits and had Zelgadis in the coffin to read it off to them. Darkblood looked at them funny. "I think I'll leave you guys to this one." Darkblood said laughing. "What, do you know what this is or something?" Lina asked. "You know what it does?" Amelia asked. "That's a secret." Darkblood copied Xellos favorite phrase. "Why you..." Lina growled. Darkblood laughed and dodged out of the way when Lina went to hit her. "I guess the only way to find out is to try it." Amelia said. When Lina and Amelia started doing the dance Darkblood watched and tried not to burst out laughing. When it was over a white light shown above them. Darkblood exploded laughing. "Shut up." Lina growled. Lina started casting the dragon slave. Darkblood got out of there quickly and sat on the edge of the blast area still laughing with Xellos and Martina now beside her. Lina blew them up too. "Lina. I can't help it. The look on your face when you thought you had succeeded was priceless." Darkblood was still laughing. She jumped out of the way when Lina tried to blast her again. Xellos suddenly appeared next to her and kissed her on the lips. "Yeesh. Warn me next time you do that." Darkblood exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself." he said, doing his trademark smile. "You aren't sorry and you know it. You've never regretted something like that." Darkblood grumbled. "Well in that case." he said, leaning over and kissing her again. Luckily Martina hadn't seen it or they would have never heard the end of it. The others were staring at the two with wide eyes. "What?" Darkblood said noticing their stares. "Nothing." they said quickly.

The next day they went to the Artemay Tower after Xellos had scared them with a story about it. Darkblood thought Xellos being dressed up as a fish was pretty amusing. "I could probably get away with being in my wolf form." Darkblood said. They would have to make it through the tests to get the manuscript. On the first level Xellos decided to cook. "Well we're gonna fail this round." Darkblood said. "Why's that? Don't you believe your boyfriend can do it?" Lina asked. "No. Xellos can't cook. At least he can't cook anything that wouldn't kill us." Darkblood said after snickering over his new outfit. When he opened the lid to the dish, the group became sick from the smell. Unfortunately Darkblood had a stronger sense of smell then they did. This, as Darkblood predicted, caused him to lose. In the next challenge, Gourry played rock, paper, scissors with an octopus and lost. The third test required them to play end catcher with a snake. Zelgadis was the next victim. In the final challenge, they had to pick the right door. Darkblood went in with Lina, who had picked the correct one. They then found out that the guy they had met before was a monster. There was one dark wolf soldier with him. Darkblood just rolled her eyes and decided to play around a bit. She dashed from side to side, confusing the dark wolf before leaping at him and biting into his throat and snapping it. She saw Xellos come out of the doll spell and help Lina out. He then had Lina cast the dragon slave at one of the dolls that turned out to be the real monster. At the end of it all Darkblood was now standing beside Xellos. "Well. All's well that ends well right?" he said. "Ends well how. This whole stupid mess was all your fault." Lina asked. "Hey I did get you out of that mess right?" Xellos asked. "Which is what I still don't get. Why were you the only one immune to the spell. And how was that monster an acquaintance?" Lina asked. "Well to end this." Xellos kissed her on the cheek. Lina blushed and fell to the ground. Darkblood snickered. Xellos looked at her. He smiled and kissed her as well, only on the lips instead of the cheek. Darkblood smiled back at him.

After traveling for a while they were at a restaurant where Lina, Gourry, and Amelia were fighting over a meatball. When she started going on about guts she caught the attention of a guy who asked her to play brass rackets with him. Xellos then went into a description about what it was. When he said something about the Clair Bible, Zelgadis was immediately interested. A little while later Martina showed up and attacked them. Darkblood watched in amusement. Martina challenged Lina who in the end decided to play. Lina had to go through training first. During the competitions Lina plowed right through the other players. Martina did as well. Darkblood then noticed that Xellos and Amelia had joined as well. "Looks like Xellos has decided to have some fun." Darkblood commented. The match didn't last long, as Lina knocked Amelia out with one hit. When Lina faced off with Martina, for some reason her racket wasn't working. They then found out that hers was a fake. Darkblood heard Xellos snicker behind her. _'What did you do Xellos?'_ Darkblood asked. _'I was bored so I switched our rackets.'_ Xellos smiled. _'That's pretty mean Xellos.' _Darkblood said, though she had to admit that it did make the game more interesting. Xellos then suddenly decided to give her racket back. Gourry thew it to her but unfortunately, it hit her smack in the middle of the face. When Lina declared a knock down Xellos ran off. She then proceeded to blow half of the arena up. Due to being disqualified, Amelia and Xellos won the tournament. Lina and Martina teamed up to beat the boys up when they found out about them being father and son. When Zelgadis found out that it wasn't about the Clair Bible, he blew Xellos up. "Xellos are you alright." Darkblood walked over to him and helped him up. He nodded. Darkblood laughed at him because he looked like he'd fallen though a chimney.

The next place they went to look was the city of Fameele. In this place only women were aloud there. Darkblood watched Martina dress Xellos up. When they saw Zelgadis, Darkblood smirked in amusement. A little while later the princess ran out of the bushes being chased by a monster. She passed out when Zelgadis saved her. Darkblood was trying not to laugh when she heard Xellos talk like a girl. _'This is really funny you know. I never thought I'd see you dress up like a girl.'_ Darkblood said smiling at him. _'It isn't my fault we have to do this.'_ Xellos said. They were thanked by the queen for saving the princess before leaving when she got all crazy, going on about how she would kill any man that set foot in her city. Zelgadis had stopped to talk to the princess. They walked around town but couldn't find any info. They later found out something about a purification spring. "It might not be a good idea for me to touch a thing like that." Darkblood said. "Why not?" Lina asked. "Did you forget what I am?" Darkblood asked. "Oh yeah." Lina said. A little while later they were attacked by a monster. Lina took it down with an elmekia lance. When they got to the purification spring, the monster had come back as water. It had Zelgadis and the princess held captive. Zelgadis eventually broke out and destroyed it. They found out that half the people in the city were men disguised as women. _'Well. You sure had nice acting. You were the only one that never broke character.' _Darkblood said to Xellos. _'Well I am the trickster priest.' _he said. _'No. Your MY trickster priest.'_ Darkblood corrected.

The next day they were, once again, at a restaurant where Xellos was looking at a fountain. "Hmmm. Through in a coin, ring the bell, and good things well happen." he shrugged and through in a coin. When he went to ring the bell it fell on him. Darkblood sat in her chair pointing at him and laughing. Lina was complaining about how they hadn't found anything concerning the Clair Bible that was real. Xellos came up telling them that they knew of a complete copy near by. They went up to the temple. When they got there, Xellos summoned the tablets. Lina and the others soon found out that they couldn't read the things. A little while later Amelia spotted an old lady who they soon got to know as Auntie Aqua. They found out that she was the caretaker of the manuscript. _'Any idea of who she is?'_ Darkblood asked. Xellos shook his head no. They soon found out that they would have to travel for three days to find the tablet they wanted. Darkblood was sitting on a rock waiting for them to come back. She was getting very nervous. "What's wrong Darkblood?" Lina asked coming up to them. "I can sense danger is near." Darkblood said. She looked at the sky. On the road Auntie Aqua was on Lina's back and was talking to her. That night they sat around a camp fire talking. After everyone had gone to bed, Darkblood noticed Lina go back out of the tent to sit with Gourry, who was sitting guard. She then noticed her leaving with the old women and decided to follow. She saw Lina touching a black tablet. Sagram appeared and Xellos just barely managed to get them out of the way before they were hit by Sagram's attack. Two high level dark wolf soldiers along with Ragepelt were with him. Gaav soon appeared behind them. Darkblood quickly transformed into the wolf.

"Hello Darkblood. Long time no see. I can't wait to tear you limb from limb." Ragepelt growled before ordered his soldiers to attack her. She jumped out of the way of one and dived beneath another quickly slicing her claws up his stomach. She got out from under the corpse and rushed over to the other. She dodged its attacks and snapped its neck. "Why don't you stop sending your warriors in to die." Darkblood said. "It doesn't' matter. I have more then enough warriors to send at you. What does it matter to me if a few of them happen to die in the process?" he said. He walked slowly up to her. "Your insane!" Darkblood shouted. "Don't you think I knew that already?!" he shouted, as if he were proud of it Unlike normal, Xellos had his eyes open, showing his true nature. Lina and the others were fighting with Gaav and Sagram. Xellos was refusing to talk to Gaav and was getting the tar beaten out of him for it. "Xellos! Don't die on me!" Darkblood shouted. She noticed that Lina had just found out about Xellos being a monster. "You should worry more about what's going to happen to you." Ragepelt growled hitting her with a powerful blow from his paw and knocked her about a yard away. "Your weak Darkblood. You should have spent more time training and less time having fun." Ragepelt sneered. Darkblood jumped out of the way and just barely managed not to have claws run down her flank. The others had just shown up to help out. While Darkblood wasn't paying attention Ragepelt grabbed her by the scruff and dug his claws into her shoulders. She let out a pain filled shriek. "Get off!" she shrieked, grabbing hold of this neck fur and yanking him off her and to the ground. He twisted in her grasp and dug his teeth into her side. Darkblood ignored the pain and dug her teeth into his neck. He knocked her off quickly and flung her toward the others. He pinned her down and prepared to deal the death blow. Darkblood scrambled to get out of his grasp. "Time to die you sad excuse for a scourge wolf." Ragepelt was about to bite into her neck when they heard a high pitched voice. "Hold it!" it was Martina. It had given the perfect distraction for Darkblood to get out from under Ragepelt's claws. She scrambled over to the others. Blood welled up from the huge gashes shoulders. She ran as fast as she could over to Xellos. "We have to get out of here." Darkblood said noticing the large explosion rushing over to them. Auntie Aqua came out in front of the group and revealed herself to be the water dragon king. Auntie Aqua then teleported them out, telling them to go to the Catato Mountains.

They reappeared in the town they were at before. Darkblood returned to her normal form. "Darkblood are you alright?" Xellos asked still grasping the wound on his shoulder. Darkblood didn't answer and just gritted her teeth, looking at the huge amounts of damage Ragepelt had inflicted on her. Xellos didn't need any more and quickly picked her up, running with the rest of the group to the nearest inn. Lina and Amelia used their magic to heal her. "Thanks guys." Darkblood said, looking at the ground. Later on at a restaurant, Martina freaked out when she found out about Xellos being a monster. Gourry revealed to have known about it a long time ago. "Darkblood did you know about this?" the asked her. "Well. Yes. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I would never betray Xellos." Darkblood said. Amelia started going on about how Xellos needed to repeat day after day 'life is wonderful.' he freaked out a little from it. "Leave him alone Amelia." Darkblood said, threat clear in her voice. "Why are you so mad Darkblood? You act like your a married couple or something." Lina said. "Hehehe... well you see...Ummmm..." Darkblood said nervously. Xellos understood. He knew she didn't like to lie to the group and she would now have to tell them that she had been lying to them ever since they had met him. "No way. When did that happen?" Lina exclaimed. "About eight years ago." Darkblood said finally. "Huh. You mean you didn't just start dating about a month ago?!" Amelia said. "No. It was a long time ago." Darkblood said. "Why would you lie about that?" Gourry asked. "Well, you guys didn't know him back then, and I thought it would be a bit strange if I brought in some random guy saying we were mates. So I decided to pretended to fall for him the first time you guys met him. I had my reasons for doing it. Not like a thing like that hurt anybody though." Darkblood said. "At least you aren't as secretive as him." Lina said. "And what would you do if I was. It's not like your powerful enough to stop me." Darkblood said. "What did you say?" Lina said. "I guess I should just come out and say this. I'm from a parallel universe. The wolves of war can travel between them as they please. I was sent to govern this one. As I have said before, or at least I think I did, the allied wolves are the rulers of the universe, and that includes parallel ones too. I could have easily destroyed Shabranigdo single handed if I wanted to. Heck I could have taken out all of the monsters on my own. I was prepared to do it too. Then I met Xellos who persuaded me to join them instead. I knew it would be about eight years until I had to find you. Another thing is that because I am a scourge wolf, many people that knew what I was didn't trust me. So when I screwed up after them attacking me, they used that as a reason to banish me. Well, I'm a scourge wolf soldier. I am nowhere close to as powerful as the first two. Anyways, what I'm saying is that you couldn't touch me even if you used that Giga slave spell on me. Right now, the only thing that can kill me is Ragepelt who is at least three times as strong as me. That is based off our last encounter. I may not survive the next encounter." Darkblood said. They were stunned at the amount of information she had just told them, even Xellos. They then went to their separate rooms. Darkblood shared one with Xellos. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly all of a sudden. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, she didn't usually do things like this. "I don't ever want to have to leave your side, but I know that I may not come back after this next fight. I will do all that I can to keep you safe, even at the cost of my own life, but what would that mean for you? I don't want to put you through such pain. I'm already a disgrace to the scourge wolves for being beaten by a dark wolf. Just what am I? I'm not like the first two. They were much stronger, and they looked nothing like me. I was told long ago that for some reason, I had only half scourge wolf blood. It's why I was hated so much." Darkblood cried. "You never told me this before. Don't worry, I know you won't fail, and should something happen to either of us, I'll be proud to say how lucky I was to have a mate like you." Xellos said, looking her in the eyes. "Thank you, Xellos. I love you." she said, kissing him. They stood like that for a long time before they decided to go to bed.

The next day they were starting to head toward the Catato Mountains when a little boy ran into Lina. They all gasped in surprise when they noticed he had taken her money. They went to a small cabin where Lina had the boy massaging her shoulders. _'Is he? No he can't be. But her has to be.' _Darkblood rambled. _'Your right. It's hellmaster. Don't tell the others.'_ Xellos said. She nodded. "Are you guys having some sort of secret conversation or something?" Lina asked staring at them. "Um...no." Darkblood said. "Your a terrible liar at times you know." Lina said. "Fine you caught me." Darkblood held her hands up in defense. "Well... you obviously know something. Tell us what it is." Lina said. Darkblood saw the kid giving her a look that said to please keep her mouth shut. "That's a secret." Xellos suddenly piped in. Darkblood looked at him gratefully. The kid later agreed to give them a map through the forest. On the run there, Lina noticed Darkblood seemed to be in a bit of a daze. "Are you OK Darkblood?" Lina asked. Darkblood looked up at her startled. "Oh...Yeah...I'm...fine." she rambled. Lina could tell that she was lying. "Xellos." Darkblood said. "What is it?" he asked slowing down a bit to run next to her. "I'm going to have to use THAT spell to beat Ragepelt." she said. "What?! Are you sure? Wouldn't it kill you though?" he asked. "No, but f he kills me, then the same thing will happen to him. This is the only way I can assure that he won't come after you guys. If I am going to die, then I'm going to die protecting what I care about. There's just one thing about that spell though." Darkblood said. "What?" he asked. "It will connect the souls of all my descendents to their counterparts'. Should the allied wolf be killed, the dark wolf will die. However, should the dark wolf be killed, nothing will happen to the allied wolf." Darkblood said. "Well that's nifty. The same goes for you?" he asked. She nodded.

When the got to the Catato Mountains, a golden dragon called Milgasia landed in front of them. Gourry freaked out when it spoke to them. Xellos surprised everyone by talking to him. The dragon revealed to have known him from the war of the monster's fall. Xellos threatened to kill him if he refused to lead Lina to the Clair Bible. They followed him to the side of the cliff. Gourry had made a comment on how old Xellos must be because of how long ago the war of the monster's fall was. Before Lina could go in however they were attacked by Sagram. Darkblood could scent Ragepelt nearby. The others told Lina to hurry up and go. Xellos fought with Sagram. "Hello Darkblood. You won't escape from me this time." Ragepelt growled at her. "Oh don't worry, I know that you are far stronger than I am. However I won't go down without a decent fight." She cast the forbidden spell that she had told Xellos about. "Soul Connect." she shouted. Thankfully no other wolf knew the spell so Ragepelt didn't know what she had done. "It looks like your little spell failed." he sneered. "Oh it worked alright." she said turning into the wolf.

After a while of trying to dodge Ragepelt's attacks, Darkblood noticed that Lina had come back and that the others had beaten the monster's sent back by Sagram. Darkblood managed to jump squarely on Ragepelt's shoulders and dig her claws in. "Now I'm going to get payback for our last encounter." she said. "Keep dreaming." he growled as he twisted around and grabbed her side, flinging her back to the ground. She yelped in pain. She saw Sagram appear and blast Amelia against the wall. Lina and Zelgadis tried to heal her but they weren't good enough at healing. She then saw Milgasia come up and start to heal her. Xellos appeared and distracted Sagram as Lina used the Ragna Blade on him. "You should worry more about your own battle." Ragepelt growled as he grabbed her by the scruff and flung her to where the others were. "Darkblood! Are you alright?" they exclaimed. She scrambled to her paws before Ragepelt could pin her down. She jumped out of the way and twisted around to clamp her jaws down on the side of his flank. She felt Xellos' worried eyes on her. Ragepelt grabbed her near her left hind leg and ripped her off. She screeched in pain as he bit down, blood gushed from the wound. He flung her against the cliff wall and she hit it with tremendous force. She could suddenly smell Gaav's scent behind Xellos. "Xellos! Look out behind you!" she cried. It was too late. Gaav had shown up and cut his arm off. Xellos disappeared into the astral plane. Darkblood headbutted Ragepelt in the side and pinned him down with all of her strength. Darkblood felt hurt that Xellos had left her alone in what may be her last battle. She watched Lina's hopeless battle with Gaav. She used her Ragna Blade on him and thought it had beaten him. However when he was about to attack them for a second time the kid destroyed him, revealing himself to be hellmaster. Hellmaster then captured Gourry and left. "Gourry!" Lina screamed. "Times up for you. I hope you enjoyed watching the show your friends put up." Ragepelt show an energy beam through her. His eyes widened suddenly. "Wha- What have you done to me?!" he screeched as the wound he had just inflicted on her showed up on him. "That spell I cast on you. It meant that if you were to inflict a fatal wound on me, you would suffer the same fate as me. It was the only way for me to protect my friends from you." Darkblood panted and collapsed on the ground. "Darkblood!" the group exclaimed running toward her. Xellos suddenly appeared next to her. He was completely healed now.

**Xellos point of view**

Xellos had fled to his house. "Daddy? Are you OK?" a voice asked. "Silverstar! I need you to heal me quickly. Darkblood is in trouble. I have to get to her before it's to late." Xellos panted. She did as he said and healed him. "Can I go with you?" she asked. "No. You'll go on the next adventure Lina and the others go on." he said and she looked down with disappointment. He left the house to find the others crowded around Darkblood. She had a hole shot through her and he could sense her life force fading rapidly. "Darkblood?" he asked coming up to her side. "Xellos! Your alright I'm glad." she said weakly. He knelt down and lifted her up a little. She grunted in pain. "I'm not going to make it, but at least Ragepelt will die as well." she said triumphantly. "No, I'll have Silverstar heal you too, like she did me. You'll be alright." he said frantically. "No Xellos. It's too late and you know that. I know that you guys will be OK without me. With Ragepelt gone, you won't need my help anymore. His son won't make an appearance for a while. Just be careful, some of his soldiers may still be working for the monster race. Xellos, I'm sorry that I have to leave you like this." she said grasping his hand. "You can't leave! I don't care about the dark wolves! I'd go back in time when they were still here, if only to have you survive." Xellos pleaded. The others just watched in silence. "I love you Xellos. Goodbye." she kissed him on the lips one more time before she fell limp in his arms. "Xellos I-" Lina started sympathy clear in her eyes. A shadow fell over his eyes as he looked down. He teleported away with Darkblood still in his arms.

Xellos was now right outside his house. Silverstar, having sensed him nearby, came outside to meet him. "Daddy? Is Mama OK" she asked softly, coming up to him. "I'll heal her." she said. "No Silverstar. It's to late. She's already dead." he said. She froze in place and stared at him. He dug a hole next to the house and buried Darkblood. Silverstar made a headstone for her. She had tears running down her face. She whirled around and hugged Xellos tightly and cried. Xellos knelt down and hugged her back. He then picked her up and walked into the house. He sat on the couch with her on his lap. She had her arms around his neck and was crying into his chest. He put an arm around her back. "Silverstar, don't cry. Your mother wouldn't have wanted you to be sad. She did it to protect everyone." he said to her softly. "I just wish that I hadn't gone on that mission. I could have spent more time with her before now, but I didn't. Now I'll never see her again. When I go with you the next time you see Lina and the others, I'll have to fight the dark wolves all by myself. What if I'm not strong enough though. What if what happened to mom happens to me as well?" she sobbed. "It won't. You'll train every day and get stronger right? And remember that you have a power that no other wolf has ever had. Your mother always told you that you were the strongest of all of them remember? You are the only one that possess dark and light energy. I know that you will be alright." Xellos said to her. "You mean it? I'll train everyday dad. I'll do it for you and for mom. I'll show everybody that I'm a powerful allied wolf." she said. "I know you will." he said. "You don't work for hellmaster now right?" Silverstar asked. "No I don't. Besides, Lina is probably going to kill him anyways." Xellos said. "You are going to talk to them one last time before this whole thing is over right? Can I go with you?" she asked. "Sure. Just stay hidden OK." he said. 'I can't be sad. I have to act normal, for her sake.' Xellos thought.

**With the group**

It had been a few days and Lina was now fighting hellmaster on her own after they had been sealed in crystals. She was getting ready to cast the Giga Slave. When she did it started to go out of control. It consumed her completely. She was then possessed by the lord of nightmares herself. Hellmaster was completely destroyed. The others were released from the crystals. "Ms. Lina?" Amelia said. "No. That is not Lina Inverse. I have seen all that has occurred here. That person is the source of all chaos. The golden lord." Xellos said appearing near by. "You mean she's...the lord of nightmares...herself?" Zelgadis asked. "She spoke the very words herself. My power is my mind." Xellos said. "Meaning, the Giga slave is... the lord of nightmares herself? Where's Lina? What has happened to Lina?" Zelgadis asked. Xellos just shook his head. "I appear on this world, because the one called Lina, willed me to. She sacrificed...all that she was in order...to save that man's life. The human named Gourry. Her honest desires, her pure heart, that is why I have appeared now." she pointed to Gourry. "She sacrificed all that she was?" Amelia asked. "Are you saying that's what Lina wanted?" Zelgadis asked. "The polar opposite of nothingness, is existence. When existence calls forth oblivion, it must return to oblivion." Xellos said. "Then what about Ms. Lina? Where is she?" Sylphiele asked. "The chaos, that forever exists within me...has consumed her." the lord of nightmares said. "Damn it all." Zelgadis said. "No. It can't be true. I don't know what's going on here, but if Lina's disappeared, I want it undone! I want it undone!" Gourry shouted. "That's right. What's the point of saving all of us and Gourry, if you aren't here anymore?" Martina yelled. "That's right. Exactly right." Zelgadis said. "Lina. Wake up. Lina." Gourry shouted. The golden lord just waved her hand and began to rise into the chaos. Gourry followed after her. When everyone else was blasted away he made it in.

**Silverstar's point of view**

Silverstar and Xellos had followed Gourry into the chaos. Xellos caught Gourry's sword. Silverstar saw Gourry grab the lord of nightmares who vanished. She then reappeared in his arms and they kissed. Silverstar and Xellos left the chaos at the same time as Gourry and Lina and later came up to them to give Gourry's sword back to him. "You just had to butt in didn't you." Lina said. "Oh, did I do something wrong?" Xellos asked. "No, nothing. Where have you been anyways?" Lina asked. "Oh just tying up some loose ends. Annoying official duties and such. Anyways, I'll be going now." Xellos said. "Oh, your leaving so soon Xellos?" Lina asked. "Yes, but I have a feeling it won't be long until we see each other again." Xellos said. Xellos disappeared with Silverstar. "I wish I could have met them." Silverstar said. "Don't worry. You will some time. After all, you'll be coming with me the next time I travel with her." Xellos said picking her up and twirling her in a circle. You know, you act funny around them." Silverstar said cheerfully. "Oh you think so, huh?" Xellos asked. "Yeah. I can't wait to travel with them like mom did. I'll show that I can be just as useful her. I'll be a terrific wolf warrior and fulfill the life mission that has been passed down to me." Silverstar promised. "God, your so much like her." Xellos exclaimed.

About a year later Xellos got a mission from Zelas to once again join Lina and the others and stop the upcoming events. He was also ordered to convert Valgaav over to the monster race if possible. He was also told to offer Lina's life if necessary. When they were getting ready to go, Silverstar looked at her dad. "You won't really do that will you? Mom died trying to protect them, and now that's my job. If you do that then I'll have to fight you, and I don't want that to happen." Silverstar said sadly. "Don't worry. I doubt the offer would work anyways. However, you know very well that we can't go against what lord beastmaster tells us to do." Xellos said. "When do we leave?" Silverstar asked. "In about a week." Xellos said. Silverstar hugged him before letting go and dancing around a bit. "I can't wait to meet them after hearing about them for so long." she said cheerily. "Well you sure are happy." Xellos said. "You remember all you training right?" Xellos asked and she nodded. She was skipping around the house happily. "Silverstar come here." Xellos said. "Yes daddy?" she sped toward him and came to a halt right in front of him. "You obviously can't go on this mission with a practice sword so I decided to give you the one your mother left for you." he said handing her a sword with a black hilt. "Wow. I can really have it?" she asked taking it. Xellos nodded. "Cool!" she took the sword out of its sheath and inspected it. She put it back and hugged him. "You remember how to use the telepathic connection right?" Xellos asked. _'Like this right?'_ she asked. He smiled at her and nodded.

A week later they went to what was called the outer world. They went to a village that was being attacked and left right after they figured out what was going on. They then went to a town where they spotted the group. When Amelia was on top of a pole freaking some people out. Xellos put a frog in some old woman's shirt. "Dad? Why are you causing trouble for the group?" Silverstar asked. "Because it's funny." Xellos said. Amelia having seen the old woman fall down jumped off the tower and helped the woman. Xellos then tipped off some of the guards about Zelgadis destroying some of the sealed temples. They ran off and sat on top of a building. The group had just begun to notice how strangely the people reacted to their magic. When the girl in pink hit Zelgadis through an alley Xellos laughed so hard that he fell off the building. Silverstar thought it was pretty funny too. "You know that Zelgadis guy really seems to be trying hard to look for something." Silverstar said. "Yes. He's looking for a cure for his body." Xellos said. "If I do some practicing I may be able to cure him." Silverstar said. "When did you learn to do things like that." Xellos asked. "A long time ago. I just haven't mastered it yet. I may wind up making it worse if I try right now." Silverstar said. "Anyways we need to get going." Xellos said and they ran though the town. They were sneaking around the group. The girl with blonde hair seemed to have noticed them as she looked agitated all of a sudden. Lina noticed them when they ran to an archway. She followed them quickly. Xellos looked back and waved before the two of them vanished. "Are we just going to hide from them the whole time?" Silverstar asked. "No. We'll make a real appearance soon." Xellos said. They reappeared when they saw the group fighting a man with green hair. There was a dark wolf behind him. Silverstar recognized him. "That's Darkfire!" Silverstar exclaimed. "Darkfire?" Xellos asked. "Ragepelt's son." Silverstar explained. Xellos eyes widened. "Ragepelt's son?" he asked. She nodded. "And he's stronger than Ragepelt as well." Silverstar said. "It's a good thing that I'm mush stronger than my mother." Silverstar said. Xellos nodded. They suddenly heard Lina call out Xellos name. They appeared above them. "You stay up here until either Darkfire attacks or I tell you to come down." Xellos said. Silverstar nodded. He disappeared and reappeared on top of a cliff nearby and caught Gourry who had been flung toward it. Xellos then dropped him. "I finally found you, Valgaav." Xellos said. "Xellos?" Valgaav said. "Xellos?" Lina repeated. Xellos and Valgaav began to fight. Darkfire charged toward them. Silverstar came in front of him. "Leave them alone." Silverstar growled. She was standing in front of the group. "Darkblood?" Lina asked. Silverstar turned into the wolf and knocked Darkfire backwards. When Valgaav disappeared, Darkfire growled in frustration and followed him.

"Oh my. How sad, how very very sad. It seems he managed to stay one step ahead of me it seems he'll be a difficult opponent to deal with. Oh hello my friends. Fancy meeting you all here. What an unexpected pleasure." Xellos said. "Oh Xellos, what a nice surprise, how great to see you again. We all know your behind all this you crazy priest when are you gonna start helping us out for a change instead of getting us into trouble all the time?" Lina said beating him up. "So you figured that out huh?" Xellos asked. "Of course I have. Just like you were after Gaav, a traitor to the monster race, your after Valgaav, his remaining follower." Lina said. "Yes and meanwhile, so he can avenge his master, Valgaav is after all of you." Xellos said. "So you used Ms. Lina as bait to lure him out." Amelia said. "That's a sick little love triangle." Zelgadis commented. "But alas I wasn't able to catch him in the end. He's gained a lot of power recently and it's been almost impossible for the monster race to keep up with him." Xellos said. "So. Your implying he has someone backing him now." Lina said. "Well it's hard to be sure." Xellos said. "What we know for sure is that we have a nasty new enemy." Zelgadis said. "I guess this has something to do with the end of the world that Ms. Filia mentioned doesn't it." Amelia said. "By the way, where did Filia go?" Gourry asked. "Oh yeah. Forgot about her." Lina said. "Filia?" Xellos asked. The group began to look for her. "By the way, who's the kid?" Lina asked finally noticing Silverstar who had turned back into her human form. Silverstar walked up to her. Looking down at her, Lina gasped when she saw the girls violet eyes. "How cruel. Not only do you abandon me but then you bring these filthy monsters into my presence. Ms. Lina how could you?" Filia suddenly spoke up. "Nobody's more upset about this then I am. But even though this was all just a pretext for luring Valgaav out, he did end up saving us after all." Lina said. "You don't have to sound so sad about it." Xellos said. "Xellos. The dragon races enemy during the war of the monster's fall. The one who nearly destroyed my people. A demon among demons." Filia said. "Am I really that bad?" Xellos asked rubbing the back of his head. "Look, I found Ms. Lina first. I don't know what your planning, but stop interfering. Stay out of our way." Filia said. "I'm not getting in your way. Oh I get it. Its OK for you to get Lina out here on a pretext, but it's horrible if I did it first?" Xellos said. "Even if I did use a pretext I'm trying to save the world from a horrible threat. It isn't like the selfish pretext a monster would use." Filia said. "A pretext is a pretext." Xellos said. Silverstar had been watching them. "Hey Ms...Filia right? Why do you hate my daddy so much?" Silverstar asked. Filia looked down at her. The others just gaped. "Did she say daddy?" Lina asked. "I think she did." Zelgadis said. "Because he's a monster that nearly killed all my people. I see that you are a monster as well." Filia glared at her. Silverstar scowled. "That was during a war, was it not. People die in wars and that's a fact. How is it his fault if your people were so weak that they were wiped out by one person? Also I hear that it happened over a thousand years ago. Why don't you get over yourself and stop acting like some stupid little kid about something that is ancient history." Silverstar said. Filia snapped backwards in surprise. "Wow. She's pretty smart. How old is she Xellos?" Lina asked. "You could ask me you know. I'm eight." Silverstar said anger still clear in her voice. Xellos came up behind her and put a hand on her head. "My mother's mission has been passed down to me since she failed to complete it. Also, in case you hadn't noticed, Ragepelt's son Darkfire is here and is working with Valgaav. He wants revenge for the death of his father, and since my mother is dead as well, he's coming after second best which is me." Silverstar said. "So your Darkblood's daughter. I guess that means you'll be traveling with us correct?" Lina asked and she nodded. "Oh and Filia. I'm only half monster. I'm far more powerful than the gods or the monsters because I have dark and light energy combined. I could blow your lord to dust if I wanted to." Silverstar threatened. "How is that possible? Darkblood didn't have light energy. I remember her saying that light energy was her weakness." Lina said. "It was. However with the wolves of war I found out that the generation after a scourge wolf is always a wolf that can use powerful light energy, and because I use dark energy, the two mingled together for Silverstar here. She's the ultimate fusion between the two energies." Xellos said. Silverstar looked at the ground nervously. "Oh would you like to test that?" Filia asked. Silverstar looked up at her. "Wow. Your really childish for a dragon." Silverstar said. "Why you." Filia growled. Silverstar flashed her gaze on her and blew her away. Lina suddenly got up off the ground to intervene. "Look, look can we all calm down here. Lets just sort out what we already know. Xellos, for once I want you to tell us everything you know, in detail." Lina said. "As far as I know the enemy has three main objectives." Xellos said. "Three?" Lina asked. "First, as you already know, your death." Xellos said. "To avenge Gaav right?" Lina asked. "He has no reason to hate us." Amelia said. "The next one is Gorunova which Gourry possesses. The sword of light." Xellos said. "Hold on a second. What do you mean, Gorunova? Is that your people's dialect?" Lina asked. "Hmm? Oh no. You see Gorunova is the proper name for it. From ancient times." Xellos said. "Now hold on here. This has been passed down through my family. In other words, its mine." Gourry said. "That's not the problem here." Lina said. "Oh never mind. I recognize your ownership of it. While it's to my advantage at least." he mumbled the last part. "What are you mumbling about?" Lina asked. "And whats his last objective?" Zelgadis asked. "It seems he's looking for a weapon similar to the sword of light, but even more powerful." Xellos said. "Now that you mention is. You remember those greedy people we saw when we arrived, they appeared to be looking for something." Amelia said. "You think they were involved in this too?" Lina asked. "Anyways right now their eyes are on the holy sword of the sand people village." Xellos said. "Sand people. Wait how do you know that much?" Lina asked. "Because I ran into them attacking one of the villages before running into you all. I've seen how serious they are." Xellos said. "Uh..so what's happening in the village now?" Lina asked. "See for yourself." Xellos said leading them to a village that was on fire. "You mean you just let that village be attacked? I don't believe it." Amelia said. "Well if Valgaav himself isn't there, it doesn't concern me, does it." Xellos said. "You know you sure would make a great politician Xellos." Lina commented. Silverstar looked at them. "You guys sure do pick on my dad a lot. You do know how powerful he his right?" Silverstar said. "Silverstar that's enough. You've made your point. I don't really care what they say about me. It can be amusing sometimes." Xellos said. She froze in place. "Alright if you say so." Silverstar said backing down. "She acts like a soldier of some kind. Even though I'm pretty sure she would have no trouble fighting you either." Lina said. "I would never do a thing like that. I listen to him because he's my dad. Besides, allied wolves are brought up to listen to their parents unlike some humans. Anyways, don't you think you should get going?" Silverstar said. They nodded and left. "Oh Ms. Lina" Filia called. "So Filia, how's the fire dragon king these days." Xellos asked. "Don't set one foot outside this line you creep." Filia said. "That hurts." Xellos said. "Don't try to follow us or you'll be sorry." she said before running off. "And I mean it!" she shouted. "OK..." Xellos said. "I really don't like her dad." Silverstar said in annoyance. "I know what you mean." he said, eyebrow twitching. "I had always thought that the first time I met them would go a lot better then that. And because this is my mission now I have to hang out around that girl even more than you do." Silverstar complained. "I don't envy that." Xellos said. "Hey. Meanie you could just stay with us instead of coming and going all the time." Silverstar pouted. "You know I have to go report in every once in a while. It isn't my fault." Xellos said. Silverstar just turned around and stomped off to follow Lina and the others. "Oh yeah, I forgot I could just teleport to them." Silverstar said before vanishing. The ground suddenly rumbled. Silverstar had caught up to them to see the ground exploding. Some kind of sand monster came out followed by Valgaav and Darkfire. Silverstar jumped back a little. Xellos came up shortly after.

"I see that you are ready to fight. Just don't be as easily distracted as that useless mother of yours." Darkfire sneered. Xellos looked over at them, sudden anger written all over his face. "Fine, you want to see what I can do?" she growled putting her hands together. A small black orb with with lines over it formed in her hands. Valgaav suddenly ran off with some glowing guy. "Looks like our time together has been cut short." Darkfire said and ran off. Silverstar got rid of the spell in her hands. "Silverstar are you alright?" Xellos asked. She just stood there. He understood and quickly got out of the way. Before the others to could go up to her she let out a sudden shout of rage, causing dark and light energy exploded around her. The area around her was turned into a black void of nothingness. The energy then slowly deteriorated. "I've never seen anything like that before." Lina said disbelievingly. "I think I believe what she said earlier now. There is no way she is a full blood monster. No ordinary monster could have done something like that." Zelgadis said. "Lets go. I can't wait to see him again so I rip him apart." Silverstar snarled in complete rage. Xellos went up to her. He knelt down and hugged her. "You need to calm down Silverstar." he said. She froze suddenly and shook before falling to her knees and collapsing. "Is she OK?" Lina asked. He nodded. "That sudden burst of power must have wiped her out. She'll be fine in a little while." he said picking her up and putting her on his back.

They went ahead on their way to the fire dragon king's temple. They came to a break in the road. Xellos and Filia were fighting over which direction to go. Silverstar still hadn't woken up and was lying on the ground next to Lina and the others. "No we simply must take the path to the right." Filia said. "Oh? I think we should take the one to the left." Xellos said. "Oh...No monster...is going to trick me that easily." Filia said. With Xellos laughing at her. "Trick you? What makes you think I'm trying to trick you?" Xellos said. "Why do those two act like that?" Gourry asked. "I doubt if they'd stay civil to each other for long on this trip but this is ridicules."Zelgadis said. "Yeah, the dragon race and the monster race have been enemies for so long. It's like mixing oil and water." Amelia said. "I couldn't care less about this. Is Xellos way to temple of the fire dragon king the quickest way or what?" Lina asked. "I don't know." Filia said. "Huh?" Lina said. "Let me explain something. I'm a priestess of the fire dragon king. As such I can't lower myself to agreeing with some monster who follows orders from some decrepit dark lord who's frozen in ice in the mountains of the north." Filia said. "Oh my. Your really a selfish person, aren't you Filia. Oh! I meant dragon not person. I guess you can't help being what you are." he laughed. Filia's tail stuck out. "Who are you calling selfish?" she said before she started daydreaming. She suddenly came out of it to see Xellos making a face at her. "Come on Ms. Lina lets go. We have a duty to save the world." Filia said. "Bravo." Gourry clapped. "Oh enough already." Lina sighed. Silverstar had regained consciousness in the middle of the little squabble. "What happened?" she asked softly. Xellos jumped down and landed next to her. "You collapsed from power exhaustion. Your still in no condition to walk so I'll have to carry you." Xellos said. "OK. Sorry for the way I acted earlier. It wasn't like me to do that. I don't know what's wrong with me lately." she said. She looked over at Filia. "Hey Filia." she said. "What?" Filia said glaring at her. Silverstar flinched. "Sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier. It wasn't right. I guess I was just mad because of the way you were talking to dad. I don't usually act like that toward people." Silverstar said softly. Filia looked at her surprised. "Are you sure your his daughter? You act so different." Filia said pointing to Xellos. Silverstar just ignored her and closed her eyes before falling asleep again. "You know that would make for a good picture, Xellos." Lina commented. Xellos ignored them and continued walking.

They came to a town and stopped at a restaurant. Silverstar had finally woken up and decided to eat with them. Monsters didn't need to eat, however allied wolves did. The same went for sleeping. However she could go without the two for longer periods of time then a normal allied wolf. She watched Lina and Gourry fight over the food. Lina had said that the bad guys would come to them no matter what in the end when Filia told them they didn't have time for what they were doing. Xellos walked up and praised her for it. "This is all you fault." Filia said pointing her mace at him. "My fault?" Xellos said. "Obviously due to traveling with a filthy monster Lina's personality has become twisted." Filia said. "Hey hold on a minute." Lina said. "I simply can't tolerate this." she said and began to transform. "Oh my. So you transform when you get mad. Your not very well trained for a priestess of the fire dragon king now are you?" he said and she suddenly stopped and fell to the ground. "Oh I see. You use brute force when you can't get something by arguing for it. The dragon race loves to resort to violence." he laughed. "Well I'm glad to see we're acting on a mature adult level here, Xellos." Lina said right before Filia ran off. "Filia" Lina and Gourry shouted. She watched Lina change her attitude about what just happened when money came into the concept. They then ran out the door after her. Xellos and Silverstar sat on the roof. "Are you OK dad? You've been acting strange lately." Silverstar said. He looked at her. "Yeah. Sorry, but making fun of her in entertaining." Xellos said. "Oh well. I can't say I disagree with you on that." Silverstar said.

"I'm going to go see if I can find her." Silverstar said. "Why?" Xellos asked. "Because whether I like it or not she's a part of the group I need to protect." Silverstar said. She vanished and teleported over to where Filia was. She saw her being surrounded by a bunch of soldiers. Filia was then captured by them. They worked for Valgaav. Silverstar followed them and teleported into a prison cell next to her. "You sure did get caught easily didn't you Filia." Silverstar said. She suddenly saw the fox guy come up. Filia started going off about Xellos. "Watch what you say about my dad." Silverstar growled. The blue guy suddenly came in saying it was time for her trial and they went with him. The people there tried to get her to transform with a feather tickler. An explosion was heard near the wall. When she started blaming herself for Lina and the others getting caught, Xellos popped up next to her. "You got it sister." he said. "What are you doing here?" she said. "I'd really have to laugh at this. Things are this bad and your useless." He said. "what?" she asked. "So this is the best you can do? Guess the dragon race really isn't so tough after all." he said. "What did you say?" she growled. She tried to get out of the spell but it didn't work. "Oh my. So that's all a golden dragon is really capable of. No match for the monster race. Oh how dull." he said before floating away. Filia suddenly broke out of her chains and transformed. She went nuts and chased after Xellos who was having fun dodging her. "That girl really is...a dragon!" the two guys that worked for Valgaav exclaimed. "Oh didn't you know that?" Xellos said appearing in front of them before getting out of the way of her tail. Silverstar was floating next to Xellos watching Filia on a rampage. "Your right. That really was funny." Silverstar said. Later on Filia was going on about what a disgrace she was. Lina was rambling about how she wondered what was in the food they had ordered. Xellos suddenly appeared saying he had it in a book of his. They looked at it and their faces turned green. "If you had a guide book you must have know that dragons were tabu in that town. So why didn't you say anything?" Zelgadis asked. "Why do you think I didn't say anything. It was much more amusing that way. Did she cause a mess back there. Oh I have new found respect for her." Xellos said. "Oh really? That's the reason?" Filia asked turning into a dragon again and chasing after him again. "Oh dear I was only trying to complement you." Xellos said. "I have a feeling their relationship is more dangerous then whatever is threatening the world." Lina said. "After all. Their only human." Gourry said. "No they aren't." Amelia said. Silverstar just sat by and watched the scenery. "I wonder if we can get through this trip without one of us dieing from their squabbling." Silverstar said.

The next day after having walked for a long time without any food. they went to a restaurant again as usual. Silverstar watched them chow down on the food. Filia took the last bit of food and chugged the whole thing. Something in the food caused Filia to pass out. That night they went to some old dragon ruins. While inside they came across the wall that had writing on it. "Oh my. So...When did you go from being a bandit killer to a tomb raider Lina?" Xellos asked. "Xellos." they exclaimed. "Anyway. I can't just stand by and let you take the dragon race's treasure. That would be wrong now wouldn't it Lina?" he asked her. "Your really one to talk. So Xellos can you understand this writing?" Lina asked. "Oh you mean this up here?" he looked it over. "Oh I see." he said. "Well then what does it say?" Zelgadis asked. "Well it seems that in ancient times there was a highly developed culture in this land." he said. "Ancient times? You mean from the war of the monster's fall?" Lina asked. "No, these ruins are more then a thousand years old, built with techniques from tens of thousands of years ago. This represents knowledge...on a level with the Clair Bible." he said. "On a level with the Clair Bible?" Zelgadis asked. "So...so...What else does it say Xellos?" Lina asked. "That is...something I can't read at all, but I'm sure Filia would be able to read it easily." he said. "That's right. Zel...go wake up Filia right now." Lina said. "Hey...Filia...Wake up." he said. When that didn't work her tried to use a digger bolt on her. It worked. When she came to she freaked out and said that they needed to get out of there. Her bracelet glowed and the door opened. The thing closed and started moving. "Well this is a predicament." Silverstar said. Filia freaked out and attacked Xellos when he talked calmly about the thing. Jillas and Gravos attacked them. Filia told them their magic was getting converted to energy for the ruins. Silverstar just stood back and watched. "Why don't you help us out Silverstar." Lina said. "Sorry. They aren't dark wolves so you shouldn't need my help. Now if it was Valgaav, then I might understand. However these two guys shouldn't be enough trouble that you'd need my help. Now hurry up so I can stop this thing. I'll need you guys off first though." Silverstar said. Filia turned into a dragon and got off with them. Silverstar stood on her back. A black orb formed in her hands with white lines around it. "What are you doing?!" Lina asked. "Darkness of the monster race, light of the gods, fuse together and destroy everything you touch! Gin no heisoku!" Silverstar shouted and released the blast which decimated the area however she wasn't able to destroy the entire thing and the front part destroyed part of the temple. "Oops. I didn't destroy it in time." Silverstar said. She fell back and panted a bit. "I need more training." she said. They landed in front of the temple where Xellos appeared. "Hi dad." she said cheerily. "Are you sure it's a good idea for you to go in with them. You are half monster after all." Xellos said. "I'll be fine." she said.

A bunch of golden dragons landed shortly after Xellos left and transformed. Filia introduced them as the supreme elders of the temple. He told them not to worry about the part of the temple they wrecked. They were given a feast. Filia went with the supreme elder. When they had finished eating the supreme elder came back saying that they needed to fix the temple. "You, come with us." he pointed at Silverstar. "Um...alright." she said nervously and followed him. "What are you exactly. I can feel the presence of a monster from you, however you don't seem to be like most monsters." he said. "Of course I don't. I'm only half monster. My other half is allied wolf. I have mixed dark and light energy." she said. "Allied wolf?!" he exclaimed. "So you've heard of us. Yes. With my mother gone, I now govern this universe." she said. Lina and the others were later called in to tell them what they thought about their handy work. Almayce and Darkfire all appeared in the room suddenly. "Darkfire!" Silverstar snarled. She jumped away from the rest of the group. She turned into the wolf right before he ran at her. "Darkfire, stop. Don't attack yet." Almayce snapped. Darkfire slunk back over to him. "Silverstar pull back." Lina called. She grunted and back-flipped back to them. Almayce told them that he was after the sword of light. The supreme elder bargained with him to give away the sword of life if he left. "Fool." Silverstar growled. The supreme elder froze them in place. He took Gourry's sword and went to give it to Almayce if he took it to another planet. "TRAITOR!" Silverstar snarled. She broke out of the spell with relative ease. "Oh no you don't." Darkfire growled and ran up to her. Silverstar bit into his neck and front flipped him into the ground so hard the ground cracked. Darkfire let of a screech of pain and ran back behind Almayce. "Coward. Your nowhere near as strong as that wretched father yours." Silverstar snarled. "Silverstar." Lina said. Silverstar turned and glared at the supreme elder. "I see now that I must finish what my father started. Traitor." Silverstar growled with hate in her voice. "Silverstar, please stop." Filia pleaded. "No. In my world, traitors are executed without a second thought. I'm only carrying out my duty as a wolf warrior." she said in anger. Valgaav burst into the room. "Valgaav." Silverstar said looking at him. Filia broke the spell on the group. Valgaav attacked everyone in the room. Lina's group ran out of the temple. Filia agreed with Lina's group. Xellos appeared and applauded the show. "Aw...Filia the straight arrow disobeying the supreme elder. I never saw that one coming." Xellos said. "Xellos. The detested Xellos? Filia, have you teamed up with him?!" the supreme elder asked. "No. I can't stand him." Filia said. "Allow me to give you a hand Filia." Xellos said. "Oh are you trying to ruin my reputation?" Filia asked. Xellos turned to her. "Well at the very least my duty is to finish off Valgaav." he said. "Dad! You came back!" Silverstar cheered. "Hi Silverstar." he said. "Your the daughter of the detested Xellos?!" the supreme elder asked. "Yes. You got a problem with that traitor?" she snarled in bitter hatred. "Your even lower than scum and you think you have any right to criticize my father? Back off before I rip you to shreds and shove your remains down your own throat while consciousness still remains." she threatened. "I swear, you wolves rehearse those lines." Lina said. The supreme elder backed up a bit. Silverstar charged at Darkfire again. Darkfire defended himself quickly and swiped at her muzzle with his claws. Xellos fought with Valgaav while the rest of the group fought with Almayce. Silverstar flung Darkfire into the wall. She then dived at him and raked her claws down his left eye. He yelped and jumped away. Blood flowed deeply from the wound. "I see. Your much stronger then me now. But just you wait. I'll beat you yet." he said before leaving with Valgaav and Almayce. Filia then decided to continue traveling with the rest of the group.

A while later they went to a place with two towns that had been at war for a long time. Silverstar went with Amelia and Zelgadis. Xellos appeared saying the war was none of their business. Xellos had touched the stone column near them and it started to glow. They were called to talk to the queen. Silverstar watched with amusement as her dad ate the food. _'Since when do you eat anything?'_ Silverstar asked. _'Whenever I pretend to be a human.'_ he said simply. She gave him an 'oh' look. The prince asked them to steal the magical vessel of his own kingdom saying that Sarah was taking care of the other one. Zelgadis opened the safe and got it. They quickly left the kingdom. They sailed on a boat to an island where they met up with Lina's group and Sarah. They were suddenly attacked by Gravos and a few dark wolf soldiers as well. Silverstar looked around. "No problem." she said smirking. Her bangs covered her eyes as she smiled violently. She grabbed her arms tightly as black and white sparks flew around her. "She's using Gin no bakuhatsu! Everybody take cover." Xellos said. The did so just as a black and white explosion lit up the area around her. When the dust and rubble settled they could see that the dark wolves that had been hit were trembling on the ground in pain. Silverstar stood over one in her wolf form with her paw on its shoulder. She pressed down harder and sneered at him. She snapped her jaws and stopped just in front if its face. "Xellos why does she fight like that? She doesn't act like that normally." Lina said. "She acts friendly due to her light energy. The way she acts in a fight, she loves it. She loves the exhilaration and the power she holds over someone weaker then her. The looks on their faces as they plead for mercy beneath her paws. I can only think it's from her dark energy side. My blood." Xellos said obviously pleased with it. "You like that don't you." Lina said. He nodded. "She's the ultimate fusion between light and dark." he said. "Beg for mercy. Plead for your wretched life you worthless pile of fur." Silverstar growled. The dark wolf looked up at her in fear. "Your insane. No allied wolf fights like this." he squeaked. "You just crossed the final line. Get ready to die." Silverstar said in an extremely violent tone of voice. "Remind me never to piss her off." Lina said. The others nodded as the watched the dark wolf screech in pain from Silverstar's teeth imbedded in its throat. Blood stained the ground as she got off of him and quickly slashed out the throat of another. Blood splattered on her muzzle. She had a crazed look on her face as she slaughtered the remaining dark wolf soldiers. Blood seemed to flow as steadily as water across the surface of the island. Silverstar stood in the middle of the soldiers in a fighting stance, her head down low. She had a crazed grin on her face and her eyes blazed in glee. The group looked at her in horror as she stepped lightly through the blood. She looked at them, insanity and glee no longer in her gaze. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that." she said before passing out. "Does she always do that after a fight?" Lina asked. "She's gotten better. She doesn't have complete control over her powers yet and they leak out faster then they need to." Xellos said picking her up and putting her on his back. The kid's vessels had stopped the dark star weapon and created a bridge between the two towns. Even now in human form Silverstar was coated in blood as if she had jumped in a river of it. Filia looked at her. "I can't believe how powerful that kid is." she said. "You know if those vessels did that, couldn't Silverstar do the same thing with her mixed powers?" Lina asked. "You have a point. She might." Xellos said. "Or you could fuse your power with Filia's." Lina said. Filia and Xellos both refused the idea.

The next day they went to some sort of temple. Filia got paired up with Xellos so she refused to go. Silverstar couldn't go either but that didn't mean she wouldn't be listening for anything that would mean she was needed. She growled at the supposed priest. He smelt familiar. She sat beside a crying Filia who was building with the rocks. "Are you alright Filia? I know they weren't exactly saying nice things to you." Silverstar said looking at her in sympathy. "Since when do you care? Don't you hate me as much as Xellos? You normally act a lot like he does around me." Filia said. "I only do that because you say mean things to my dad. Oh yeah and little remarks about the monster race. If you didn't then we would never have a problem. I don't usually talk to people the way I do you, I don't really understand the reason for it, must be because your a dragon and I'm part monster." Silverstar said. "Maybe. I'm sorry Silverstar, I just can't help it. Your father and I just don't get along." Filia said. "I also don't understand my behavior when I fight. My emotions change so dramatically along with my power it's like a switch is pulled in my mind and body." Silverstar said. Silverstar heard a sudden explosion. "The others are in trouble." Silverstar said. "Leave them be. They'll be alright." Filia said. "Fine." Silverstar said. She then saw the entire mountain fall off. Silverstar blasted the falling rocks to keep from being smashed. Jillas then got a hold of the sword of light and ran off with it. "Fine huh?" Silverstar growled at Filia.

They followed him all the way to a cave where he used explosives to give them the slip. Silverstar turned into her wolf form and started sniffing around for the foxes scent. "Find anything?" Lina asked. "Not yet." Silverstar said. Zelgadis was also looking around. He happened to find a doorway in the wall. They headed for the castle once through it. Xellos suddenly appeared saying he knew the castle was Valgaav's hideout. Silverstar was happy that her dad was back. "Why'd you leave me behind earlier?" Silverstar asked. "I had some work to do." he said. When the group split up she decided to go with her dad and Filia, knowing that if they found Valgaav, Darkfire would be with him. They then had to split up again. Silverstar of course, followed her dad. They soon found Valgaav. Xellos bargained with him to join the monster race in return for Lina's life. _'__I hope you know what your doing.'_ Silverstar said. Darkfire came out from behind Valgaav. "Silverstar, and Xellos! Now I can revenge for my father's death." Darkfire snarled and tackled Silverstar to the ground. _'He's stronger then before!'_ Silverstar exclaimed. She bit into Darkfire's shoulder and flung him off. He bounced off the wall on impact and landed a hefty paw on the middle of her spine. She shrieked and jumped backwards. "I guess it's time I showed you my true power." Silverstar snarled. She had finally gotten a grasp on her light and dark energy and could now completely control them when put together. Black energy with white sparks surrounded her as she stepped toward the dark wolf, growling in a mixture of hatred and pure bliss at the thought of ripping the dark wolf to shreds. She launched at him with inhuman speed. Xellos was going crazy fighting with Valgaav. Silverstar wasn't surprised he acted the same way she did in a fight, after all she did get her love for inflicting pain on enemies from both of her parents, not just Darkblood. Silverstar landed squarely on Darkfire's back and ripped her claws down his back. She then jumped off and swiped her claws across his side. She then saw her dad get slammed against a wall. Lina and the others entered the room. Darkfire charged at Silverstar, blood flowing heavily from his wounds. He latched his teeth onto her shoulder. She blasted him off and dug her teeth into his neck. She jerked her head back and ripped part of his throat out. It wasn't enough to be fatal though. Darkfire fled the fight. "Just remember, the next time I will be stronger." he growled before vanishing. Silverstar walked over to her dad. "Are you OK?" she asked going back into her human form. She used her mixed energy to heal him. "Don't worry about Darkstar." Silverstar said. "Why not?!" Lina asked. "My own mixed energy is stronger than his now that I can control it." Silverstar said. "When did you learn to control it?" Xellos asked. "I don't know. It just happened." she said. "We need to go." Almayce said. She nodded. They went to where the pillar of light was and saw Valgaav begin opening the portal to summon Darkstar. Silverstar could easily deflect Valgaav's mixed energy. She formed the black and white power ball in her hands "Darkness of the monster race, light of the gods, fuse together and destroy everything you touch! Gin no heisoku!" She shouted and released it. Unfortunately she missed and only managed to take off part of Valgaav's arm. Lina got up close to him and fired a dragon slave directly into his body from her sword. He came back though. He then put in the final dark star weapon, and was eaten by Darkstar. Silverstar used her energy to put a light and dark energy barrier around them. Lina went forward to cast the Giga Slave. Silverstar went with her to amplify her power. Two people came out of nowhere causing Lina to stop and the gate to close a bit. They were all blasted away from the area from the explosion. Silverstar was blasted in the same direction as Amelia. The power that could hold back darkstar's energy affected her energy as well, since it was very similar, and caused her to be knocked unconscious.

In her mind she could feel, smell, and hear the things going on around her, but she couldn't move or see anything. She knew that she had been washed up on a beech along side Amelia and then they were both rescued by someone. Every now and then she could feel someone put a cloth on her head. She also knew that whoever they were, had changed her cloths. If she could have, she would have attacked them for doing such a thing. About week later she heard Amelia's scream. She tried to open her eyes, but no matter what she did, she couldn't move. It was as if she was asleep but the only thing that was asleep was her body. She heard Amelia enter the room. She felt Amelia trying to wake her up. "Silverstar! Hey, Silverstar please wake up. If anything happens to you, do you have any idea what you dad would do to us?" Amelia said. Silverstar tried to grasp her telepathic connection with Amelia. _'Amelia, I can hear you. All my senses work except my sight. I can't move either. Please call out for Princess Chalillena. I know she can break the spell that's on me.' _Silverstar said to her. Amelia gasped. "Princess Chalillena!" she yelled. Silverstar could suddenly sense Chalillena's presence in the room. "I see that one of my decedents needs my help. Yes Silverstar, I can break the spell you under." Chalillena said. She felt light energy surround her and the spell on her beginning to break. Her eyes shot open and her vision began to clear. "Thanks guys." Silverstar said stretching. "You don't need to worry about Darkfire. I know you can defeat him. However, from now on you must train everyday with the schedule I have written down for you." Chalillena said handing her a scroll. "I understand. Thank you Chalillena." Silverstar said, bowing. Chalillena waved before vanishing. The next day, the people that saved them and Amelia got into an argument. She finally convinced him to tell them what they needed to do for the human and fish girl to become a couple. They went to a library and found the book. They found out that they needed a beautiful princess to lure the beast out. A couple of fish people ran by them later that day with Gourry tied to a stick. They used him a the beautiful princess to get the treasure of transformation. When it was over Lila became a human and Carol became a fish person. Silverstar looked over the training scroll she got from Chalillena. "What's that?" Gourry asked. "A training scroll from Princess Chalillena." Silverstar explained. "Training? What do you need training for? Not only are you a monster, your stronger then all of us." Gourry said. "Maybe, but I can't beat Darkfire as I am now. Even with all my powers our chances are slim. He's going to get much stronger soon. I know that he is going to fuse some of Darkstar's energy with his own and may even get training from Prince Kagayoto and I must be prepared for such a situation" Silverstar said. He nodded.

Amelia and Gourry were practicing poses. "Silverstar, why don't you give it a try." Amelia asked. "I have more important things to do than practice posing. Your justice speeches are painful to listen to." Silverstar growled. A bunch of old people interrupted them and revealed themselves to be warriors of justice. They were then led to a village with a bunch of old people where Amelia and Gourry were made into warriors of justice. They tried to get Silverstar to join but she refused. "but you travel with two warriors of justice." the leader said. "So what. I'm half monster and this is just disgusting." Silverstar growled. Silverstar is generally a friendly person, but some things she inherited from Xellos and not the allied wolves. They ran off looking for the 'demons'. They later found out that it was just Lina and the others after wandering around the forest on some wacky adventure. "Well this was annoying. Lina please help me find a way to get away from these morons." Silverstar said. Lina just sighed. Silverstar pulled her scroll out again and continued reading. She was working on her ultimate spell that would be at least twice as powerful as the Gin no heisoku.

"Silverstar, you've been reading that scroll and disappearing constantly. What are you up to?" Lina asked. "Oh, sorry. This is a training scroll from Princess Chalillena. I'm working on perfecting my ultimate spell." Silverstar said. "What's it called?" Lina asked. "Gin-boshi no hakai." Silverstar said. "What does it do?" Lina asked excited. "It does pretty much the same thing as the Gin no heisoku, only it is much more powerful. It takes the form of a star instead a ball of energy. It lights up the area it hits and obliterates everything in the area. Total destruction is the effect of this attack. The biggest problem now is the amount of energy it requires for me to cast it. The first few times might knock me out." Silverstar said. "Well if it does, we'll have your back." Lina said. They had gone to the place they had originally used to go to the pillar of light. A bunch of bugs came out and flew right through them and were following a trail left by an intense energy blast. They came across a town that had been completely destroyed by the bugs. They ran across Jillas, but Lina decided that he could handle it and left him to take care of it. They went to help some of the people in one of the towns that were being attacked. The one behind the bugs came to them after they had taking out several of the bugs. "Fine, you want to play rough? Your on! Darkness of the monster race, light of the gods, fuse together and destroy everything you touch! Gin no heisoku!" she shouted and blasted through his shoulder. The area behind him was blasted to smithereens. "If you had been anyone from this dimension that blast would have disintegrated you." Silverstar growled in glee. "You, Xellos said he was looking for a girl that fit your description." Erulogos said. "Huh? Daddy's looking for me?" Silverstar asked. She tilted her head to the side. Jillas used one of his bombs to blow up the town. It revealed a single pillar.

A while later on their search for the final weapon the ran into a town that was in the middle of a terrible drought. A young girl they met believed that Sirius was a hero. The group later found out that her name was Anna. When they saw Sirius walking down the road, Anna defended him from them. Sirius then fought them and later wound up destroying the town. "Ugh... just die already. Power from within my soul, of both light and dark, form together and shine with the brightness of the stars, yet darker then blackest of nights, become one with my mind and through my enemy into chaos! Gin-boshi no hakai!" Silverstar shouted. The area around them was obliterated but the affect wasn't exactly what she wanted, they were still alive. Sirius let off a huge explosion that hit a mountain behind them. Water came out and in the center was another pillar. Silverstar collapsed from the exhaustion of using her most powerful attack. She wasn't used to it yet and was only testing it out. "Silverstar!" Lina and Amelia yelled. When Filia saw the pillar she broke down. Gourry was carrying the collapsed Silverstar on his back. "You think she'll be OK?" he asked, looking at her. "She did say that this might happen." Lina said.

They traveled through a snowy area in search of the temple, which concealed the final weapon. Filia broke the barrier to get into the temple. Silverstar was had almost recovered from the attack she used. She had been thinking about it and figured out a way to use it without wiping herself out. Lina was complaining about the cold. "Lina, calm down. It isn't that cold." Silverstar said. "That's easy for you to say. Your a monster and probably can't feel the cold." Lina said. Filia was having second thoughts about breaking the barrier. If Silverstar had her full power she would be able to do it with ease, but she was still recovering from the spell that she used. When they continued on, Filia broke the barriers they came into contact with. They found out that the temple was of the ancient dragons. They were shown a vision of what the golden dragons did to the ancient dragons. Gourry had asked who the real bad guys were in the whole thing. Lina couldn't answer him. While Filia was taking out the last of the barriers, the overworlders and Xellos attacked. Xellos was busy betraying pretty much everyone. What was left of the golden dragons attacked, but the overworlders wiped them all out with ease, making Filia the last of the golden dragons. The supreme elder showed up to stop Filia from breaking the barrier. Xellos threatened to kill Filia if he didn't open the barrier. "Dad! How could you betray everyone like this? Who's side are you on?!" Silverstar cried. "Silence Silverstar." Xellos ordered. She backed away. Filia used a holy spell on him and he used it in a combination with his dark energy to try and break the barrier. Lina landed on his face and stopped him though. She then used the Ragna Blade to try and break the barrier while the golden dragons fought the overworlders and the others fought Xellos. Silverstar didn't know who to fight. She could never fight her dad. After losing her mother, he was all she had left. Darkfire appeared as well. "It's time our fight was ended. Even if I die you won't ever be able to beat Prince Kagayoto." he growled. "Prince Kagayoto is here?!" Silverstar exclaimed turning into the wolf at the same time as him. The two launched at each other. Silverstar dodged his attack and raked her claws through his stomach. He shrieked and twirled around, his claws meeting the side of her face. He bit onto her tail and flung her to the ground but she stopped herself in mid air and flung herself back at him. Her mixed energy surrounded her body as she used it to re-enforce her attacks. Darkfire screeched in pain as she continued to rake her claws over his flank. The others were fighting Xellos by going on about how wonderful life was. The only problem was that such a thing weakened Silverstar as well. "Guys! Please stop! Your hurting me too! Your going to get us all killed!" she shrieked. The looked at her. "Hahahaha! Now I know your weakness! Hahahahahaha! You time is now!" the dark wolf said. "I never said it weakened me. I said it hurt me. It's a very painful thing to listen to." Silverstar said. "Darkness of the monster race, light of the gods, fuse together and destroy everything you touch! Gin no heisoku!" she growled and shot the beam from her mouth. Lina had broken the barrier and gotten the final Darkstar weapon. She shot it and it proved to be much stronger then the sword of light. Erulogos killed Almayce for 'failing' them. Xellos appeared behind her and knocked her out before taking it. Silverstar, now back at full power ripped Darkfire's throat out before jumping on his back and ripped his spine out. She jumped back off and watched him as he convulsed and flailed as the life slowly and painfully left his body. Silverstar looked at the band around his head that held in the jewel that was the main source of their power. She raked her claws across it and watched as it shattered. "What did you do?" Lina asked. "Now, not even the most powerful resurrection spell can bring him back. That jewel is what allows us to come back to life. It is broken while we're alive, our power will drop tremendously and leave us in a state of half death. It is the biggest weakness of the wolves of war. Should you ever face a dark wolf, aim for the jewel on their forehead." Silverstar said. Lina nodded in understanding. They left the temple after giving the golden dragons and Almayce a proper burial. They ran back to Valgaav's hideout to try and find a way to get back to the pillar of light. They ran into Jillas who had made some kind of weapon to defeat them. Silverstar snarled. "Your a pathetic excuse for a fox!" she noticed Lina starting to cast the dragon slave. Amelia stopped her as Zelgadis and Gourry went to take it down but he had but cannons all over it. Filia stopped him by telling her that she accepted all of Valgaav's hatred. Jillas then helped them get to the pillar of light. They fell a bit short so Filia flew them the rest of the way there. "I'll meet you guys there. I can sense Prince Kagayoto's energy." Silverstar said, teleporting to Xellos side. They were deciding what to do with Darkstar. "Why, kill him of course. He's weak. Kagayoto is the real problem here" Silverstar said. "Silverstar!" Xellos said. Kagayoto jumped in front of them in his wolf form. "Looks like you finally came, Silverstar. I've seen what you can do and you have to much power. I will end you now before things are taken out of hand." he growled. "So in other words, your afraid of me. How flattering of you Prince Kagayoto, but I'm not ready to die yet." Silverstar said, turning into the wolf. "Silverstar, be careful." Xellos said. "I won't fail. I am Silverstar! The most powerful star warrior and the only allied wolf with mixed dark and light abilities. As a follower of Princess Chalillena, I will defeat Kagayoto, the prince and ruler of all negative emotions and the dark wolf forces." Silverstar declared. "That's a nice little speech. Lets see if you can carry it out though! Or are you just another pathetic excuse for a wolf claiming to be strong? We'll see if you can really measure up to the first." Kagayoto growled. The air cracked with the hatred that was between the two. Lina and the others entered the pillar of light suddenly. "It's a dark wolf!" Gourry said. "It's Kagayoto!" Lina exclaimed. They watched as Silverstar and Kagayoto clashed. They bit down on each others sides and flung each other in opposite directions. "Darkness of the monster race, light of the gods, fuse together and destroy everything you touch! Gin no heisoku!" Silverstar shrieked flinging the spell at him. "Ha! This is to easy!" Kagayoto said, dodging the attack. He latched onto her tail and flung her to the ground near the others. She landed hard and skidded until she was right at the edge of the pillar of light. She struggled to get to her paws again only to have his paw launch her across the ground. Lina and the others had used the Darkstar weapons to split the dark lord into five pieces. Darkstar started to leave the area and Kagayoto followed him. Blood splattered the ground as Silverstar stood up. "Silverstar! Are you OK?" Xellos asked her. "No. I have to defeat him though! Even if I die I won't lose to him. I will protect you and everyone else until the end." Silverstar said. "You are so much like Darkblood you wouldn't believe it." he said. All the other allied wolves suddenly appeared around Silverstar. Through it all, we will stand by your side. Our power is yours to command Silverstar." Chalillena said. They sat in a circle around her and lifted their heads to the sky. The jewels on their heads began to glow as they howled. Silverstar began to glow and was lifted from the ground as she absorbed the power they had gifted her with. "Allies of Silverstar, you too will be granted power." Chalillena said. "What is this feeling? I feel like I'm overflowing with energy." Lina said. "Xellos. Should this battle be a success, you will be gifted power beyond your imagination and be considered a member of the allied wolves." Chalillena said turning to him. "What? Me, an allied wolf?" he exclaimed. "You won't be able to transform, but your power will increase drastically. Lina's group will also be a part of the allied wolf forces." Chalillena told them. Silverstar stood up. "Thank you! Everyone for your support, and Chalillena for your belief in my abilities." Silverstar said as they went to follow Darkstar. Silverstar used her powers to help speed Filia up. Lina and Amelia kept casting recovery on her. They stopped at the temple of the fire dragon king. Valgaav had been revived. Silverstar growled at Kagayoto who stood by, sneering at her. She raced toward him and charged all her power in her teeth. She bit into his fur and he shrieked as the energy flew off of him like lightning. Lina and the others were doing something with the Darkstar weapons and talking to Valgaav. Xellos had picked Lina up so that she could cast the dragon slave through the Darkstar final weapon. Suddenly the ground beneath her vanished and she was next to the group again. Valgaav planned to erase both the gods and the monsters. "Without the gods and the monsters, this world would be pretty boring. Besides, if we start over, none of us will have met." Silverstar said. "Well said Silverstar." Lina said. Xellos had started to scream from the pain of that dimension. Silverstar too, felt the dimension beginning to rip her apart but her allied wolf powers protected her. "My mother came to this dimension on a mission to protect it. Since she failed it is now my task and I swear on the lives of all the wolves that have fought to protect the dimensions that I will not fail. It is my job to protect my friends and family. All I care about is their safety. Whatever fate I suffer doesn't matter to me so long as they are safe." Silverstar said. Valgaav let them out of the dimension, Xellos fell to the ground. "I know you won't lose to him." Xellos said. Silverstar hugged her father before turning to face Kagayoto again. "Aw how sweet. Hahahaha!" Kagayoto sneered. The two darted toward each other. She bit into his side. He sneered and bit deep into her shoulder and ripped her off. He flung her from side to side before letting go and batting her with his paws to the ground. She bounced back up and bit his throat. He jumped backwards, knocking her off. Xellos and Filia started calling upon the lords they served under. The group followed Darkstar to the temple of the ancient dragons. Silverstar and Kagayoto stayed where they were. Lightning cracked fiercely around them. Wave after wave they continued to fire energy blasts at each others as they fought to get closer and attack. Silverstar swiped her claws at him and ripped them across his side. She could feel the presence of another wolf at her side. _'I will lend you my strength, my dear precious daughter.' _ Silverstar heard the voice of a wolf that she had not heard from in a long time. _'Mom!'_ Silverstar thought. Silverstar fought Kagayoto alongside the spirit of her mother. She used what was left of her power to blast a hole through his shoulder. He collapsed before vanishing completely. _'Mother, tell me. Have I won?' _she panted. _'Yes, my dear child, though he is not dead. He may __come back one day,__ but it will be many years before he returns.'_ Darkblood said. Silverstar turned back into her human form and collapsed on the ground. Xellos suddenly appeared beside her. "Did you win?" he asked. "Yes. This world will be safe from the dark wolves forever." Silverstar said. "Does that mean, that you have to leave this dimension?" he asked worriedly. "No. This world is my home. I may have to go on smaller missions though." Silverstar said. Xellos helped her stand up. "You are now a full member of the allied wolves. We can either stay in this world, or go to my home world. Your choice. I'll give the others the choice as well depending on what you say." Silverstar said. "It doesn't matter to me. Wherever you want to go." he said. "You know I met Darkblood. She helped me fight. She was there fighting by my side and cheering me on." Silverstar said. "Really?" he asked. _'Of course I helped her love. I would never abandon my daughter or mate.'_ they heard the voice of Darkblood say. Her ghostly figure walked toward them. "Darkblood. I've missed you so much." Xellos said. "I have missed you as well, but I am always watching. Silverstar, you've grown so strong and I am very proud of you." she said. Their group of friends came up to them not long after. "Darkblood?!" Lina exclaimed. "I am very happy that you are all OK. You should feel honored, it is very rare for humans to be accepted into the wolf warrior forces." Darkblood said to them. "I thought you were dead though." Lina said. Darkblood laughed. "Yes, and I am afraid that my time is up. I will visit you all in dreams. Don't think that this is a permanent goodbye." Darkblood said, fading from sight.

They all celebrated their victory with a big party a week later. "Silverstar, thank you. Without you, none of this would have been possible." Lina said. "Thank my mother as well. She's the one that made sure you all survived." Silverstar said. "Heh. You did even more." Xellos said, hugging her. "Thanks dad." she said. "Well, I guess that this is goodbye for now." she gave each of them a small package. The guys got a small wrist band like thing and the girls all got a necklace. Both were silver with a white jewel in the middle. "With those, you will always have contact with me. That jewel is connected to my life force and will notify me if you are in danger. However, should the jewel shatter, it will mean that the connection has been lost. The only way that could happen is if I have died. Hopefully that won't happen though." Silverstar said. They all left and went their seprate ways. "I wonder what will happen now." Silverstar said. "Whatever happens, as long as nothing happens to you, I'll be alright." Xellos said, smirking.

_**Silverstar: Is is over? Darn.**_

_**Xellos: Yes it's over. Don't worry Silverstar, at least it had a great ending right?**_

_**Lina: I don't know, I feel kind of weak after this whole turn of events.**_

_**Gourry: What are we talking about again?**_

_**Everyone: Shut up Gourry!**_

_** /Chalillean: OK everybody, shows over. Be quiet and go home.**_

_**Everybody: Awwww. OK.**_


End file.
